Cullen Paranormal Society
by Phoenixhp5t3
Summary: It's Halloween night and Emmett gets the brilliant idea to drag his siblings along on a ghost hunting trip to the local sanatorium. What horrors will they experience?
1. Chapter 1

**The Cullen Paranormal Society**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, enough said.

_Thoughts spoken to or heard by Edward will be italicized_

**A/N:** Hey Everybody! It's October and I had the sudden urge to write a Halloween story dealing with the Cullens. I'm really into the paranormal and all, and I love watching ghost hunting shows; so one day while watching one of these shows I got the sudden urge to send the Cullen kids on a ghost hunting trip. Bella is a vamp in this, and there is no Renesmee. They no longer are in Forks, and any place I mention is completely made up. Enjoy!

To my regular readers, just so you know this is not a discipline fic. This is my attempt at a scary story of sorts. Once this story is posted I will begin to actively work on Fathers and Sons: Jasper since I know that's the story you're eagerly awaiting. No promises, but I hope to have it out for you guys in late November.

**The Founding**

**October 23****rd**

**Emmett's POV:**

I was lounging on the bed in my room flipping through the channels when I stumbled upon the show _Ghost Adventures_. I smiled as I began to watch. I always loved shows like these. It was funny seeing humans freak out at any small sound or movement they heard; and it was funny how they would take these grainy pictures that looked like nothing and claim that it was a face or a demon or something weird like that.

I wouldn't exactly say I don't believe in ghosts, but I also wouldn't call myself a believer. I was sort of on the fence. Sometimes the evidence they found, such as EVPs (electronic voice phenomenon) could be pretty convincing.

Well, as I continued watching the show I laughed at the screams erupting from the humans. Jeez, if I were doing this I wouldn't get scared at all. I was sure I could do a much better job than them, especially with my supersonic hearing and eyesight. I would be able to see and hear things that humans couldn't. As I pondered this, my thoughts turned to the old abandoned sanatorium off of Crypt Rd. The kids at school all swore it was haunted, and they sometimes dared each other to go in there alone. There were always new stories circulating of kids who'd been pushed, who'd sworn they'd seen something, or who had heard screaming.

Hmmm, I mused in growing excitement. Halloween is right around the corner, and we have no plans. What if we—

"Yes, yes, _yes_!" I suddenly heard Alice shout as she burst into my room. "Oh my god, your idea is awesome Emmett!" she cried excitedly, and I grinned in amusement.

"So you're going with me Pixie?" I asked, and she hopped from foot to foot as she exclaimed, "Not just me Emmypoo, but Jazz, Rose, Ed, and Bell too! It's going to be a Cullen kid adventure! I'm so freakin' excited!"

"What are you guys going on about?" my beautiful wife asked as she strolled in the door, followed closely by a curious Bella and Jasper. Edward strolled in as well, but by his skeptical expression I knew he'd seen what Alice had seen.

"Babe, and my loving siblings," I announced imperiously, "I have decided what we are going to do on Halloween. We are going ghost hunting at Meyers Sanitorium!"

"Oh god Emmett, really?" Rose griped with an annoyed expression as Jasper looked between Alice and I skeptically. Bella exchanged a look with Edward who just shrugged his shoulders in amusement.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," I declared with a mock-stern look. "I am invoking my authority as oldest sibling that everyone is to attend. This is a sibling bonding moment, so no ifs, ands, or buts!"

I deflated slightly when I heard several scoffs as Jasper drawled, "Hate to burst your bubble Em, but you have no oldest sibling authority, especially considering you ain't the oldest."

"Jazzy," Alice then whined as she looked at him with puppy-dog eyes, "are you saying you don't want to go?"

I stifled a snicker when he suddenly looked upset as he went to reassure his manipulative wife. "O-of course not darlin', of course I'm goin' with ya all," he said, and Alice immediately shrieked in delight as she wrapped her arms around him.

I turned towards Edward and Bella at this point. "You two coming along?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"I want to go," Bella remarked with an excited smile, and I pulled her in for a hug. "Emmett, put me down!" she shouted with a laugh as I crowed, "I knew I loved you baby sis!" If Bella was coming there was no way Edward was sitting out.

"You got that right," Edward stated, confirming my thoughts.

Now all that was left was to convince my lovely Rose. Turning towards her, I wilted slightly when I saw her glaring at me. "Awww, please Rosy," I begged pitifully, staring at her with wide eyes and trembling lips. "It'll be fun, I swear."

She maintained her glare for a few more seconds before rolling her eyes and giving me a nod. "Why not," she sighed before giving me a smile. "It'll sure be more fun than sitting here and doing nothing."

"Hell yeah!" I cheered as I pumped my fist into the air. "The Cullen Paranormal Society has officially been formed!"

Alice shrieked in excitement once more before disappearing, muttering something about needing to shop. Amused eye rolls were exchanged before everybody but Rose left my room.

I practically vibrated with excited anticipation. This Halloween was going to be one to remember for years to come, I could feel it!

**October 31****st****, Halloween**

**Alice's POV:**

It was Halloween, and I would swear I was Jasper because I could feel the excitement in the air. Even Rose and Jasper, who I knew didn't really want to go were looking forward to tonight. It was going to be awesome, I could feel it!

By unspoken agreement we decided to keep our little adventure a secret from the parents. It wasn't that we felt they would stop us, but we weren't going to take that chance. As it was, they would be gone at some Halloween party being put on by the hospital. My parents didn't always attend such events, but since it was also a fundraiser for cancer treatment, they decided to go. So, they would leave before we did, and we would make sure to be back before them.

Unfortunately, the one bad thing about all our excitement was that we had put our parents on edge. I saw the confused looks they exchanged with each other as they warily watched us. I didn't blame them, especially since Emmett had been grinning like a maniac the entire day. Everybody knew when he smiled like that something was about to happen. I already had to warn him several times over the past couple days to tone it down because he was freaking Mom and Dad out, and they were seriously considering staying home. He listened, but the mournful expression he now wore more suited for a funeral only served to further increase our parent's anxiety levels. My Jazz had been working overtime to allay their worries subtlety so they wouldn't realize what he was doing. As it was, they were going to be sitting us down before they left to interrogate us on what we would be up to tonight before leaving us with a stern warning to behave or else.

Speaking of interrogation, here it comes, I thought as I heard my mother shout, "Children! Please come to the living room, your father and I would like to speak with you!" I rolled my eyes before dancing out my door, just as Carlisle was walking out of his. He was wearing a black tuxedo and I looked him over critically before flashing him a wide smile. "Good job Dad, you look very dashing," I praised, "I wasn't sure if you could dress yourself right without my help," I told him half jokingly, half serious.

Carlisle rolled his eyes good naturedly as he said somewhat sarcastically, "Why thank you Alice, god knows I would be absolutely lost without your fashion advice. I mean, it's not as though I were successfully dressing myself for three centuries before meeting you. Oh wait, I was," he remarked in mock thoughtfulness, and I gave him a playful shove as I laughed.

"Keep joking and I'll make sure you have nothing but hot pink dress shirts for all next month," I threatened, bursting into laughter at the look of horror he gave me.

"You even _think_ of doing that, little miss," he warned, "and I will make sure you don't go shopping for a month." This time it was me gracing him with a look of horror. He gave me a wide smile and a wink in response as he ruffled my hair before going to stand by Mom as we had reached the living room.

"This isn't over Old Man," I called to him. "Mark my words, we have barely begun!" I exclaimed before gracefully sitting down next to Jasper and pecking him on the cheek as he gave me an incredulous look.

"Bring it on Tinker Bell," my father replied, and I laughed at the nickname.

"If you two are quite finished," my mother interjected, gazing between the two of us with amused exasperation. I nodded my head, giving her an innocent smile while Dad answered contritely, "Yes love, we're finished."

"So whipped," Emmett muttered before bursting in raucous laughter. However, he immediately fell silent, mumbling an apology when Rosalie slapped him upside the head and told him to shut up. We all did the best to stifle our laughter, but completely lost it when Bella stated, "So whipped," with a sad shake of her head. Even Emmett couldn't help but start laughing.

"Alright, alright all of you, settle down," Esme eventually declared while trying to control her own laughter. After a minute or so we all got ourselves under control.

"So, whattaya wanna talk to us about?" Emmett asked with an impish grin as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

"We want to know what you lot are planning to do while we are gone," Carlisle stated, his voice suddenly stern.

"Nuthin' Pops," Emmett answered with a shrug. "We're just gonna chill here and have a marathon of horror flicks. Jasper tells me little Bellsy still gets scared," he said, giving my newest sister a smirk.

"I do not!" Bella protested as she threw a pillow at his face.

"Do to!" Emmett crowed as he threw the pillow back at her. It never reached its destination though as Mom intercepted it before gracing my two siblings with stern looks.

"So you're just staying here," my father stated, gazing at each of us skeptically.

"Yes Dad, it's the same thing we do every year, you know that," I remarked before he could focus his gaze on Bella who had already begun to fidget uncomfortably. Her lying had improved, but she still couldn't lie worth a damn to Dad or Mom. Seconds before I had received a vision of her spilling the beans since Dad had noticed her guilty look, so I felt it was time to interfere. _Make sure she doesn't speak at all Edward_¸ I quickly thought to him.

"Why do you two seem so anxious?" Jasper asked in confusion. "It's like you don't believe us," he said, and I quietly applauded his acting as he had just the right amount of hurt in his tone.

"They think we're up to something," Edward answered with a slight laugh.

"What?!" Emmett bellowed as Rosalie tsked. "Do you guys not trust us at all?" she asked mildly irritated.

I bit my lip to hold back a smile as I saw my parents exchange slightly guilty looks. "Of course we trust you," Mom reassured us, "but you have all been acting very strange lately. There's been certain air of excitement building, and I can't help but feel you are all planning something."

"I haven't noticed any air of excitement," my husband lied smoothly, and my mother frowned as she gazed at each of us.

"You guys worry too much," I stated fondly before freezing when Bella stated, "You guys should get going or you're going to be late. Quite worrying about us, we'll be fine." I relaxed almost immediately. What she said was true, so her words came out confidently.

Mom and Dad exchanged another look before Mom sighed. "Alright you guys, please enjoy yourselves then. You know where we'll be and we'll have our phones on us in case you need anything," she stated in concern.

"Mom," Emmett groaned, "relax. Jeez, you'd think we were a bunch of little kids being left alone for the first time," he remarked with a laugh. She laughed in response before giving us each a hug and walking towards the door. My father on the other hand stayed in place, stared at us for a few more seconds before simply stating, "Behave or else." We all gave him hasty nods in understanding before he graced us all with a smirk and left.

We all remained sitting and silent as we heard them get into the car and drive away from home. When we were certain they could no longer hear us and that they weren't planning on coming back for any reason I immediately jumped up and ran to my room. Grabbing two large boxes full of all the items I had ordered, I then ran downstairs to see everyone but Edward giving me curious stares.

"Okay guys, I figured if we're going to do this ghost hunting thing, we got to do it right!" I announced as I began to pass out backpacks, night vision camcorders, digital cameras, digital voice recorders, radios and even flashlights.

"Uh Alice," my husband asked, "You know we don't really need flashlights, right? We can all see perfectly,"—

"We are doing this right Jasper," I repeated firmly, "and in the shows they always have flashlights with them, and so shall we!"

"Why do we need all this stuff?" Rosalie asked, and Emmett gave an exasperated groan. "Rose, come on, don't you ever watch any ghost shows? These are so we can get hard evidence of ghost activity!" he shouted in excitement.

"Emmett, you know we're not going to find anything, right?" Edward asked as he played with features of the camcorder.

"You don't believe in ghosts Edward?" Bella asked, and he looked at her in surprise as he asked back, "Do you?"

"I don't know," she said, "but I definitely don't rule it out. I mean I used to believe vampires and werewolves were all make believe, so who's to say ghost aren't real also," she mused out loud, and Edward and Jasper gave her thoughtful looks. Rosalie just rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"Hey!" I yelled, once more grabbing everyone's attention. "I also got us all outfits to wear," I informed them as I proudly held up a black short-sleeved t-shirt with our family crest on the upper left of the front and the words 'Cullen Paranormal Society' in big, white lettering on the back. As I gave everyone their shirts I also passed out black pants, black chucks, and black beanies, all which sported the Cullen crest.

"Awesome Alice!" Emmett exclaimed as he immediately ripped off his shirt and pants and put on the clothes I gave him. "Emmett!" Rosalie, Bella, and Edward shouted angrily at his lack of modesty. He ignored them before placing the beanie on his head and asking, "How do I look?"

"Like you're about to rob a house," Bella grumbled before turning to me with a pleading look. "Alice, do we really"—

"Yes, you do Isabella," I told her with my hands on my hips. "All of you had best go change because we are leaving in 15 minutes," I ordered, and Bella gave a sigh before heading upstairs with Edward to their room.

"What's the matter guys?" Emmett questioned with a smirk. "Too shy to change in front of the rest of us? You ain't got nothing we haven't seen before, y'know," he teased. The rest of us ignored him as we also made our way to our rooms to change.

**A/N: **So, what do you think? I'm a little nervous about posting this because I know it's probably not that good, but this was one of those ideas that wouldn't leave me until I wrote it out.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, enough said.

_Thoughts spoken to or heard by Edward will be italicized_

**Chapter 2:** **Arrival**

**Rosalie's POV:**

I sat in the front seat of Emmett's jeep, listening to my husband regale us with the history of Meyer's Sanitorium. It was a hospital built in the early 1900's for long-term patients, such as those suffering from tuberculosis, or for people with physical or mental deformities. There had apparently been a lot of mistreatment of the patients, and although most people died due to disease there were several who died due to the abuse they suffered at the hands of the 'doctors'. There had also been experimentation going on to help find cures for different diseases, but the methods were crude and most patients died from these supposed treatments. The hospital was finally closed in the 1960's due to structural damage and had remained empty ever since. The amount of people who died was never really known, but many were buried on the property. Due to bad keep up though, many of the bodies were in unmarked graves.

According to Emmett and the entire small town of Meyers the place was haunted by former patients and staff. The story that hit me the most was the one regarding a young girl named Judy. This girl had apparently been born to a patient who died while giving birth to her. Since Judy had been born with some kind of mental handicap, and since she had no other family the child had basically been raised in the hospital. When Judy was six years old though she was playing ball in the hallway and when she went to chase after her ball she accidentally fell down the stairs and broke her neck. Rumor was that the little girl still wandered the halls of the hospital, and that it was not uncommon to hear a little girl's laugh or the bouncing of a ball.

Another story Emmett regaled us with was of the murder of two nurses by a male patient named Edward.

"Anything you'd like to confess, dear brother?" Emmett asked with a smirk, and I swore I could hear Edward roll his eyes.

Anyways, the story was that this murder took place on the third floor in room 313. Edward and his wife had been admitted as patients, but his wife had died shortly after arriving. In a fit of grief and rage Edward had brutally stabbed two nurses to death before hanging himself. Apparently, if you visited the room you could hear the screams of the women before hearing the maniacal laughter of a man.

The third story he told us was regarding a fire that had broken out on the top floor where the patients suffering from tuberculosis were kept. The fire had spread so quickly that most the patients and staff on that floor had not made it out alive. The floor had since been rebuilt but it was said that you could still smell fire, and that the temperature was hotter up there. It was also said that at times you could actually see the fire, and that you could hear the screams of those being burnt alive.

The final story he informed us of was regarding the underground tunnel that had been created so staff could remove bodies from the hospital without patients seeing. It was a dark and creepy tunnel that no one from our school had apparently ever seen it due to the fact that the door leading down to the tunnel had been bricked over. So how did they know it was dark and creepy, I thought with a roll of my eyes. Anyways, Emmett was adamant that we explore this tunnel and take pictures so we could lord it over the idiotic students of our school. Sigh, my husband could be so juvenile.

"This is where things get really creepy," Emmett remarked with a wicked grin. "According to Allen from school there is a portal to hell in the tunnel that _demons_ travel into and out of our world through!" he announced, visibly excited.

"Demons?" Bella questioned, and I snorted at the unease I heard in her voice.

"Yep," Emmett responded joyfully, "and the story goes that these demons wander throughout hospital physically assaulting anyone who dares invade their domain. Allen swears on his life that he was shoved into a wall, while Missy says she had her hair pulled several times."

"Hey Alice," Edward asked curiously, "Can you tell if we're going to see anything?"

"No can do Edward," the pixie promptly replied, "but that doesn't mean we won't see anything. I figure I can't see things like ghosts since I've never been one. Y'know, kind of like I can't see the wolves because I've never been one," she explained, and I just rolled my eyes.

"You can't see anything, because there's no such thing as ghosts Alice," I said exasperatedly.

"Come on babe," Emmett said with a frown, "try to have a little faith. You never know, you might be wrong." I just shook my head at him, but refrained from speaking as we had finally arrived at the hospital. I stared dispassionately at the five story red-brick building, noting the bars over all the windows. A flicker of pity flashed through me for the former patients. This place looked more like a prison than a hospital.

The sun had just finished setting and we were currently standing outside the doors of the asylum. I withheld an irritated sigh. The things I did for my buffoon of a husband. This was such a stupid idea. I mean really, ghosts? Yeah right! And I can't believe I let Alice talk me into wearing these clothes! Bella was right, we all looked like we were about to rob somebody.

I glanced at Emmett, my irritation softening at how excited he was. He looked like a little boy on Christmas morning, I noticed with a fond smile.

"Alright team leader," Alice stated as she also gazed at Emmett, "lead the way." Emmett puffed his chest out as he gave a serious nod before walking up to the front doors and shoving them open. "Camera on," he ordered and Alice immediately turned one of the night vision cameras on and began to record.

Staring straight into the camera Emmett began to speak. "Hello to all my loyal fans!" he shouted, and I could hear my siblings snorts of amusement. "My name is Emmett Cullen and I am the leader of the coolest ever ghost hunting group, the Cullen Paranormal Society! We are here on Halloween night at Meyer's Sanitorium to see whether we can capture some evidence of supernatural activity. Will we hear Judy's laughter? Will we hear the maniacal laughter of Edward or the screams of the innocent nurses he savagely butchered?" he questioned passionately. "Or perhaps we will encounter the evil spirits that haunt these grounds," he stated with a creepy smile.

"Let's do this," he then stated as we trooped inside behind him. Sniffing around, I wrinkled my nose at the mustiness.

"Nobody else has walked in here recently," I remarked, the others nodding in agreement. We then placed a chain lock around the door so no humans could get in and disrupt our investigation.

"OK guys, listen up,"—Emmett began to say before being cut off by the sound of running footsteps from the floor above us. We all exchanged wide eyed stares before Jasper gave a slightly forced laugh and said, "Relax y'all, some kids probably crawled in here earlier through a window or another door." A few laughs escaped our lips before Emmett told us, "There are bars on all the windows guys, and the only other entrance is locked. This is the only way a human could get in, and we would've smelled if any humans had been through here recently."

"I'm sure it's just humans," Edward announced confidently. "Kids can be pretty ingenious when it comes to breaking into places." We all exchanged looks before nodding our heads in agreement.

"I dunno," Emmett said with a smile, "I think we just heard our first evidence of ghosts!"

"Whatever," I remarked dismissively, "so what were you saying?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, well what I was saying is that we should wander around for a little while all together, but after that we should split up into three groups. Now don't get excited there Jazzy boy," he said with a knowing look, "cuz you're not going to be with Alice. I know better than to send you couples together. So, the groups will be Jaz and Rose, Ali and Ed, and Bell and me."

"Oh great," I heard Bella groan as she leaned her head on Edward's shoulder. I wasn't particularly fond of splitting up either, but at least I wasn't stuck with know-it-all Edward.

"The feelings mutual," Edward muttered as he gave me a mild glare.

"Come on Jasper," I heard Alice whine, "this is going to be fun! When we finish I swear I'll make it up to you," she whispered to him in a seductive tone, and I smirked when I saw Edward shudder in disgust. Jasper on the other hand looked mollified for the moment as he nodded his head and gave Alice a peck on the lips.

"Alright love, I'll put up with all this nonsense for you," he murmured.

Emmett gave them one more second of privacy before flicking on his flashlight and lighting it up under his face. I rolled my eyes at his childishness. "Flashlights on and cameras out," he ordered. "Let's get ready to take some pics. If anybody hears or sees anything, you let me know."

I withheld another irritable sigh as I turned on my useless flashlight and pulled out my digital camera. Emmett was so going to owe me for this. I exchanged a glance with Jasper who shared my feelings, noting exasperatedly that Edward and Bella were actually beginning to look excited. Ugh! They didn't really believe we were going to see anything, did they?

**Edward's POV:**

I ignored Rose's unpleasant sighs as I held Bella's hand in mine. I didn't think we would find anything paranormal, but this little adventure sure beat watching scary movies at home for the umpteenth time. I glanced over at my love to see her readying her digital camera to take pictures. She gave me a smile which I returned. I could see the curiosity and excitement in her eyes. I had a feeling she really believed we would see or hear something.

Following Emmett deeper into the hospital, I rolled my eyes as I turned on my flashlight. I honestly could not understand why Alice felt we needed these when we could all see perfectly fine in the dark.

"From now on no talking unless absolutely necessary. I don't wanna miss anything because you're all chatting," Emmett declared, and I once more rolled my eyes as I heard Jasper and Rosalie cursing Emmett with their thoughts.

We began to walk down a hallway, and I took notice of the peeling paint, cracked floors, and broken furniture that had been left behind. There was also tons of carvings and spray paintings all over the walls from the multitude of kids who'd come here over the many years. I walked over intent on carving mine and Bella's name into the walls when I once more heard running footsteps from the floor above, this time followed by the bouncing of a ball. What the fuck?! I thought as we all froze in place.

"Did you guys hear that?" Emmett whispered excitedly. "It's Judy!"

"There has to be a human up there trying to play a prank on us Emmett," Rosalie announced with confidence, although I could hear a flicker of doubt in her thoughts.

"Well there's only one way to find out," Alice stated matter of factly, "let's go upstairs and check it out." We all quickly acquiesced and set out to find the nearest staircase. Bella gave me a nervous look so I wrapped a reassuring arm around her.

_Do you really believe there's a human up there? Because I don't. We would've caught their scent by now_, Bella thought to me. I bit my lip before giving a confident nod. It had to be a human because what other excuse was there? A ghost? Please, there was no such thing! Bella gave me a doubtful look, but she looked less nervous nonetheless.

When we finally reached the stair case, I gave a mild frown as I noticed no footprints in the dust, and no human scent. There had to be another staircase, I told myself.

Once at the top we glanced down the deserted hallway and saw no one. "So, does anybody hear or smell a human?" Emmett whispered with a knowing smirk.

_It has to be a human_, I heard Jasper stubbornly think as he took a few steps forward, using all his senses to find the human he believed was up here. I too used all my senses, but came to the same conclusion I had upon arrival.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't smell, hear, or see any trace of a human," Bella stated nervously, and I nodded my head in perplexed agreement. There had to be a rational explanation.

_Somebody has got to be playing a joke on us. If this is Emmett's idea of a practical joke, I'm going to kill him!_ Rosalie thought angrily, and I immediately became pacified. Yes, this had to be Emmett's idea of a joke, but as I scanned his thoughts I was surprised to find he was as perplexed as us.

"Emmett, I swear to God, you better not be playing some kind of joke"—Rosalie began to rant before she stopped speaking as we for the third time heard running feet. We immediately all focused our gazes down the hallway, but saw nothing. The pitter patter of little feet was headed straight towards us, and I could hear from everybody's thoughts that they were willing themselves to see or smell someone, but we all got nothing. All of a sudden the running feet were joined by the sound of a bouncing ball, and we were all caught off guard when we saw an actual ball bouncing down the hall towards us. When the ball finally reached us, we all moved away from it as though we were afraid what would happen if it touched us.

"Holy shit!" Emmett exclaimed. "You all saw that right? You got that on camera?"

"Yes! Yes, I got it!" Alice answered back, her voice a little higher in pitch due to the nerves she was beginning to feel. For my part I rubbed my eyes before just staring at the ball, which had now stopped with a bewildered look.

I was brought out of my reverie when Bella walked towards it and reached down to pick it up. "Don't touch it!" I hissed, but Bella just gave me an exasperated look before picking up the ball. She moved it around in her hands before bouncing it up and down a few times. "It's real," she whispered.

"Emmett, please tell me this is your idea of a joke," Rosalie said anxiously as she turned towards her husband. Emmett looked at her in surprise before shaking his head. "No Rose, I had nothing to do with this."

_Is he telling the truth?_ Rosalie asked as she looked at me, and I nodded my head as I noted no deceit in Emmett's thoughts. I wasn't surprised as I knew Emmett would never lie to Rose when she was in this kind of mood.

_This can't be real, this can't be real, this can't be real_! I turned towards Jasper, who was staring at the ball with wide eyes while chanting those words over and over in his head. I would've laughed out loud if I wasn't chanting the same thoughts in my head.

"Let's do an EVP session and see if we can contact Judy," Emmett suddenly announced and everyone but Alice stared at him as though he had grown a second head. "Come on you guys! This is what we came here for! Don't tell me you're all scared! I mean, really, what the heck can a little ghost girl do to us? We're vampires!" he shouted boisterously as he flexed his arms. We all exchanged glances as we registered his words before slowly nodding her heads. Emmett was right. Whatever the hell is going on, there was no reason for us to be afraid.

I took the few steps separating Bella and I, watching as she slowly set the ball on the ground. Her face still had an astonished look to it as she turned her head towards me. "I can't believe this," she mumbled, and I gave a shaky laugh as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Shh you two, I'm about to start," Emmett called to us as he turned on his tape recorder. "I am speaking to whoever has been running down these hallways and playing with the ball. Is your name Judy?" he asked before pausing for several seconds. "Did you fall down these stairs?" Pause.

"Please don't be afraid of us, we mean you no harm," Rosalie suddenly announced, and Bella and I stared at her in surprise. So much for not believing, I thought as I scanned her thoughts for her sudden change of heart. Ah, I see. Rosalie is such a softy when it comes to children, even dead ones it would seem.

We paused once more at Rosalie's words before jumping slightly when we heard the giggle of a child.

"That's it, I'm searching this floor. You guys stay here while I make sure this isn't just some hoax," Jasper announced before racing off.

"Rewind the tape recorder Emmett, I want to see if we caught anything," Alice urged, Rosalie, Bella, and I nodding along in agreement.

Emmett complied before pressing play. "Is your name Judy?"

Yes.

"Oh my god!" Alice shrieked before Emmett clamped his hand over her mouth to cut off her shriek. My mouth was hanging open in shock as both Rose and Bella had their hands over their mouths.

"Did you fall down these stairs?"

Ball…Will you play with me?

_That poor child!_ Rosalie thought, and I noted that she had tears in her eyes.

_Holy crap, I can't believe all the stuff we've gotten so far_, Emmett thought in happy surprise. _This is so freakin awesome!_

At this point Jasper arrived back looking decidedly unsettled. He was letting out waves of unease causing us to all feel a little jumpy.

"What happened Jasper?" Alice asked in concern as she rushed to her mate. "Did you find anything?"

"I, uh…," he stammered before taking a steadying breath. "I didn't find any trace of a human, and no radios or microphones left behind. I was startin' to make my way back here when I felt—when I felt somethin' tuggin' on my pants," he stated, and we all looked down at his pants as though we were going to see what he was talking about.

"Are you sure you didn't just catch it on something," Bella ventured only to cringe at the glare Jasper directed her way. I immediately stepped between her and him and gave him a low growl in warning. She was just trying to help, so there was no reason for him to glare at her like that.

"Sorry Bella," Jasper mumbled after a minute. "Yes, I'm sure my pants didn't catch on anything cuz I checked. It felt like a, well like a little kid was tugging on me to get my attention, but when I looked down there was nuthin there," he explained before rubbing a hand over his face.

We all stood in stunned silence as we absorbed everything we had experienced so far. Thoughts ranged from totally excited, to freaked out, to in denial. I wasn't sure what I thought, but I definitely wanted to investigate more. Just because we didn't find any sign of human presence here didn't mean there weren't any on the other floors, or that they hadn't left behind speakers or pranks meant to scare whoever came after them.

"You know what guys," Emmett suddenly stated, "because of how much stuff we've experienced I think it's time we split up. Bella and I are going to take the underground tunnel. I want Edward and Alice to take the third floor, don't forget room 313," he reminded us, and I rolled my eyes at him. Of course we wouldn't forget. "And I want Rose and Jasper on the fifth floor. All four of you can meet up on the fourth floor when you're done. One person videotape everything while the other takes pictures. Use the voice recorder as well. Under no circumstances," he said, suddenly looking stern, "are you guys to play pranks on each other. We're doing serious work here, so no messing around, understood?"

"Got it Emmy!" Alice shouted while the rest of us just nodded our heads.

"Cool!" he responded with a wide smile. "Now, turn your radios on to channel 3. Contact me if you get anything good or what not. Take as long as you need," he said before looking over at my nervous wife. "Let's go Bells!" he shouted as he wrapped an arm around her. She threw me a pleading look, but I just stared back in sympathy. There was no stopping Emmett when he was in one of these moods.

"Come on Edward," Alice stated as she took my hand. "I'll videotape so you take pictures," she told me as she turned on our radio. "Let's go see if we can get in contact with your namesake," she announced excitedly as she led the way up the stairs. I withheld a sigh as I looked back at Rosalie and Jasper, who both looked unsure of what to do. I knew from Rose's thoughts that she wanted to stay on this floor while Jasper wanted to search the entire building for any sign that someone was playing a prank on us. They exchanged resigned looks though before following Alice and I.

"I'll videotape," Jasper said, so Rosalie sighed as she said, "I'll take photos then." When we reached our floor we bid them farewell before stepping out onto the third floor. Here goes nothing, I thought.

**A/N:** So, the investigation begins! What'd you think of Judy? A lot of the stuff that has occurred or will occur our stuff I've read about, seen on TV or just made up myself. Pretty much just compiled all my knowledge and compacted it into one story, so a lot of stuff is going to be happening in the next few chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, enough said.

_Thoughts spoken to or heard by Edward will be italicized_

**A/N: **Thanks for the positive reviews guys, I really, really appreciate them! Glad this story isn't as bad as I thought it was, haha! This chapter is about Jasper and Rosalie's adventure on the fifth floor, so enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Fire**

**Jasper's POV:**

I looked longingly through the door my Alice walked through before reluctantly following my sister up two more flights of stairs. I frowned when I noted the nervousness in her emotions. "D'ya think this is all real?" I decided to ask, and she promptly glared at me before giving a sigh.

"I-well, I just don't know anymore," she admitted, and I sensed her frustration. "I mean, what else could have caused it? We all heard the running, the laughter, and we all saw the ball. You said you searched the entire floor and found nothing that could explain any of that!" she exclaimed before shaking her head.

"I need more proof before I'll believe," she then said, and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah, I feel the same way," I told her. "I don't get what's goin' on, but maybe Bella was right. I mean I certainly never believed in vampires 'till I became one, so who's to say ghosts ain't real?" I mused out loud.

"But I'm also not gonna be jumpin' to conclusions," I told her. "I'm going ta be searching"—I abruptly stopped speaking as I suddenly heard sobbing.

"Do you hear"—I began to ask before Rosalie cut me off with a curt, "Shh!" That answers that question, I thought as I tried to pinpoint where the sobbing was coming from. It sounded like a woman, but I couldn't for the life of me discern where exactly it was coming from.

"Can you tell"—

"No," I whispered as I looked all around me.

The sobbing stopped.

I gave a nervous swallow before giving Rosalie a confused look. She returned it before suggesting we hurry up and get up to the fifth floor. I readily agreed and within a second we were exiting the staircase and entering the fifth floor hallway.

I readied the video camera, turning it on as we began to walk. Rosalie took some photos and we silently took in the surroundings. Once again there was no sign of humans, not even writing on the wall. I had a feeling no human had ever been brave enough to come up here as the place looked completely undisturbed. It was definitely filthy, but not so trashed like the first floor.

The more we walked the more I noticed how dismally depressing this place looked. There was no color, and instead of individual rooms, there were large rooms where multiple patients would've been held.

"God," Rosalie sighed, "this place looks more like a prison than a hospital. I would've rather had no treatment and died at home than come here."

"Yeah, but if you had TB it wasn't like you had much of a choice," I replied. "You either came on yer own or they came and took ya from your home."

"Barbaric," she spat.

"Yeah," I mumbled in agreement. "C'mon, let's check out one of these rooms," I then suggested. She gave a sigh but followed me anyways as I turned into one of the large patient rooms. The ground was torn up and there were a few broken bed frames along with a broken dresser.

"What the hell," Rosalie mumbled as she quickly walked over towards one of the beds. I was right behind her as she picked up a manacle that was attached to the bed. We both gave it a look of disgust before she dropped it to the ground.

"This is sick," I stated before feelings of sorrow and hopelessness suddenly flooded through me. Before I had time to wonder at these emotions, I began to feel pain in my chest. I grabbed onto the bedrail as I placed my hand on my chest. I was finding it difficult and painful to breathe so I stopped, but that didn't stop the pain in my chest. What the hell is happening to me, I thought anxiously.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" Rose asked as she peered at me in concern. I continued to rub at my chest as I answered, "Chest hurts. Hard to breathe."

Her expression turned alarmed as her concerned increased. "How is that possible?" she questioned worriedly as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I just shook my head as I groaned in pain. I rubbed at my chest, hoping to alleviate some of the pressure, but it didn't work. I was seriously beginning to panic when my sister gave a gasp of surprise before she literally dragged me out of the room.

The second we left the room, I was hit with instant relief. No more pressure and no more pain. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before looking at Rose questioningly. How did she know that getting me out of that room would help me feel better?

"Tuberculosis," she whispered numbly as she stared back at me with wide, frightened eyes.

"What do you mean—Oh," I responded as I realized what she was telling me. "I was feeling the symptoms of tuberculosis? That, well that's impossible," I choked out, and Rosalie gave a humorless laugh as she nodded her head.

"You got any other explanation?" she countered, and I just dumbly shook my head. Her answer was impossible, but it was the only thing that made sense. Somehow I had picked up on the feelings and symptoms of the former patients of the room. How was that possible?

"Feel better?" a male voice asked from out of nowhere, and Rose and I jumped in shock before whirling around to look for who had spoken.

"Do you see anyone?" Rosalie whispered, and I just as quietly answered, "No." I felt as her fear flared before she stubbornly fought it down. She immediately began taking rapid photographs in all directions, and I followed suit by looking through the lens of my video camera to see if the night vision could see something I could not. I was pointing the camera down towards the other end of the hallway when with my naked eye I thought I saw the shadow of a person. Rapidly glancing down at the camera I saw the same shadow crossing the hall.

"Hey! Hey stop!" I yelled as I quickly ran after the person. Relief coursed through me. This had to be the person that was pulling all these pranks on us. Boy, was I gonna make this person pay for what they'd done, I thought as I reached the point where I had seen the shadow. I frowned when I noticed no human scent and when I could hear no human heartbeat. He has to be here, I told myself.

"Look, whoever just walked by here, show yerself. Jokes over, ya had yer fun," I stated as I looked around. Rosalie finally caught up with me at this point, looking paler than usual. She was about to say something to me when I held up a silencing hand.

"Alright, I've had enough! If you don't get out here in the next five seconds I'm gonna find ya and kick yer sorry little ass!" I roared in anger and frustration as I looked, smelled, and listened for any hint of a human.

Rose put her hand on me at this point, but I roughly shook it off. "I'm gonna find this fucker," I growled as I rapidly started searching the room I'd seen this person disappear into.

"Jasper," Rosalie called, but I ignored her. "_Jasper Cullen_, stop ignoring me!" she finally yelled in anger, and I stopped my futile search to look at her. I felt her anger, but I also felt more fear and a bit of desperation, which worried me.

"What is it? Did you see where they went?" I asked, already having an idea of what she was going to say, and not really wanting to hear it.

Rosalie grimaced before making her way over towards me. "You're not going to find them," she stated softly as she turned her camera back on and flipped through the pictures she had taken. "Look," she told me, pointing to a photo she had taken. It was of the corridor we were in now, and I raised my eyebrows in shock at the figure in the picture. While I had only seen a shadow, the digital camera had caught an actual person; a doctor to be exact, a doctor with no legs. Rose flipped to the next photograph, and in this one you could see the doctor peering over at us, and when she flipped to the next photo, the doctor was gone.

"That can't be real," I immediately responded, even though the proof was right in front of me. "This just—I mean—I don't understand," I finally stammered in disbelief. "Ghosts aren't real," I weakly protested.

Rosalie responded with a forced laugh as she said, "Well tell that to the doctor. Tell that to the voice who asked if you were alright. Tell that to the sobbing women!" she yelled, her voice getting louder and louder with every word. "Tell that to the LITTLE GIRL"—she roared before being cut off by someone saying, "Shhhh! Quiet!"

Rosalie's eyes flashed angrily as she turned towards me and screamed, "Don't tell me to be quiet!"

"I didn't!" I snapped back, and I knew if my heart beat, it would've been pounding at this point. "I didn't say anything!" I repeated, and Rosalie's anger quickly disappeared.

"T-That wasn't you?" she questioned very quietly, and I just shook my head. Both our eyes quickly began flicking all over the room we were in, hoping beyond hope, or maybe not that we would see something. This room was larger than the last, but it was obvious within a second's glance that there was no one else in here with us, or at least no one we could see.

I held up my video camera and began to film the entire room, wondering if I'd capture anything else. Rosalie once more began taking photographs. Both looking towards the far right corner, she snapped a photograph and we both gave small shouts of alarm, Rosalie actually dropping the camera. When she had snapped the photograph, the flash had illuminated the area, revealing the burnt body of a man. Why we hadn't see him with our own eyes was a mystery to me. In the blink of an eye though, the figure had disappeared. I trained my camera on the corner as I reluctantly made my way over. When I finally reached the corner I confirmed what I already knew, that there was no one there.

"Jasper," I suddenly heard Rose call hesitantly, "is it just me or do you smell fire?"

I immediately inhaled deeply, lip curling in disgust as I too smelled what she did. It was not just fire, but the smell of burning flesh. "I smell it too," I told her, and she just gave a short nod of her head. I could feel her fear mounting with every second, and with it so was mine. What the hell was goin' on here?!

"I think I've had enough Rose, how 'bout you?" I finally ventured, and she rapidly agreed. "More than enough," she responded as she made her way towards the door; however, before we could reach it, it slammed shut on us.

"What the hell?!" Rose screeched as we both ran the remaining distance to the door. She went to open the door, but it wouldn't open. She then began to shove at the door with all her strength, but still it would not budge; and with every passing second the smell of fire was building while the temperature was rising.

"Jasper, help me out here!" Rose yelled as she slammed into the door once more. I could tell she was beginning to get really freaked out, and truth be told, so was I. There was no way in hell a man made door should've been able to withstand a vampire's strength, let alone two. Rose and I continued to slam into the door with all our strength before I decided to see if I could break down the wall. Seeing what I was doing, Rose quickly joined in, but we couldn't even cause a crack in the hard cement.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" I roared in frustration as I slammed my fists into the wall. "This isn't possible!"

"The window!" Rosalie then shouted, and I felt a burst of relief. Yes, the window for sure would break at our strength. We were just beginning to make our way towards the windows when the wailing started. It started as a dull roar, but before we knew it we could hear full out screaming and crying.

Rose and I exchanged horrified looks before we both screamed when flames popped up in front of us, effectively blocking our way towards the windows. My horror increased ten fold when I saw what appeared to be human figures screaming in agony in the flames. I stared, mesmerized by the scene until my sister forcefully pulled me away and towards the door.

"Fire can kill us, you idiot!" she screamed at me before once more pounding on the door. I immediately began to help before remembering the radio we had.

"Help!" I screamed into it, hoping beyond hope Alice and Edward, who were closest would respond. "This is not a joke, we need yer guys help right now! We're trapped inside a room on the fifth floor and there's a fire!" I yelled into the radio. We anxiously waited for a response, but none came. I tried again, but still there was no response.

"Damn it!" I raged before assisting Rose once more. By this point we were both panicking, thinking that we were about to be burnt to crisps. We yelled and hollered for help as the fire slowly advanced towards us. I was beginning to think that this was it when the door finally broke and we collapsed onto the floor of the hallway.

"Let's go!" Rose screamed in a panic, but I held her in place as I yelled back, "Wait! Look!"

She looked at where I was shakily pointing and her mouth fell open in complete and utter shock. The room from which we had just come out of was no longer on fire. In fact, the room looked exactly as it had the moment we entered. The smell was gone and the temperature was back to normal.

Before I had time to contemplate this though, Rosalie hauled me to my feet, once more yelling, "Let's _go_!" I didn't need to be told twice. I quickly ran behind her, both of us bursting into the stairwell and down the stairs as fast as we could.

**A/N:** So, another chapter done with! What did you think of Rose and Jazz's little adventure! I know a lot of things went on, but it seemed appropriate to me. I figured the experience would have to be intense to scare these vampires. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, enough said.

_Thoughts spoken to or heard by Edward will be italicized_

**A/N: **Thanks to all you who have been reviewing, I am so glad you're enjoying this story! This chapter is Alice and Edwards's experiences on the third floor, so enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Murder**

**Alice's POV:**

I stared down the deserted hallway in nervous anticipation. Nowhere in my wildest imaginations had I expected that we would ever experience anything paranormal. I figured we would all come here and have a little fun, maybe take some interesting pictures, or take a video of some shapeless shadow, but wow. We'd heard footsteps, laughter, voices, and even seen a ball being thrown by some unseen child.

_You ready Edward?_ I asked my brother, and he gave a grim nod. _Come on, show some excitement! We actually got proof of a ghost!_

"Maybe," he responded drily. "This could be some huge hoax. I'm not giving in until we find more proof."

I sighed. "You can be such a spoilsport, y'know," I teased as I gave him a light shove. He just rolled his eyes and grinned in response.

"Let's check what's in some of these rooms," he then said, opening up room 301. "You check out that side, and I'll check out this side. When we reach 313 we'll go in together."

"Aye aye Captain!" I exclaimed, giving him a mock salute before opening up the door to room 302. I wrinkled my nose as the musty scent was much stronger in here than in the hallway. This was not a patient's room, but actually a storage room by the looks of it. Broken shelves were on the walls, along with some broken cases. I filmed the entire room, but sensing nothing, I moved on to room 304.

_Anything interesting in your room Edward?_ I asked. "No Alice," he answered as he too moved on to his next room.

Opening the next room, I frowned in disappointment when I found a bare room. There was nothing on the walls or floor to indicate whether it had been a room for patient's or something else. Once more sensing nothing, I disappointedly moved on to the next room. I hope this room proved to be a little more interesting.

Opening the door to room 306, I immediately tensed as I witnessed a chair topple over as though I had startled someone and caused them to stand up too quickly. Feeling a bubble of excitement build in me, I rapidly asked, "Is there anyone in here with me?" I waited for an answer with bated breath, sighing when I heard and saw nothing more.

"Alright," I then said, "I can tell you're a little shy, but if you want to talk, feel free to show up as I'm checking out the other rooms." And with that, I closed the door and merrily skipped off to room 308. Glancing over to the other side of the hallway, I grinned when I saw the disbelieving expression Edward was giving me.

_What?_ I asked, and he just rolled his eyes before turning to enter room 311. Before he could open the door though, we were both shocked when we suddenly heard loud sobbing echoing all up and down the hallway. We exchanged quick glances before looking up and down the hallway.

"Can you tell where it's coming from Alice?" Edward whispered, and I just shook my head. The sobbing continued for a few more seconds before it just stopped. Deafening silence once more permeated the air.

"Uh, that was weird," I finally stated, and Edward gave a snort. "Yeah," he responded softly before slowly reaching out to open the door to room 311. I too turned back towards my room, curiously wondering what I might find this time. Would I hear a voice? Would something else be moved? Would I see an actual apparition? I wondered excitedly.

Readying my camera I opened the door and froze at the scene before me. This was obviously an electric shock therapy room, and I knew that because currently there was a man strapped down to a bed with a doctor placing electric rods on his left and right temples. The man was jerking and screaming in pure agony through his gag every time the rods touched his skin while the doctor watched on with a slight smile on his face. I stared in absolute horror and shock, barely even registering when Edward was suddenly beside me. He had probably seen the terrible scene in my thoughts.

"What the…," he mumbled, feeling the same shock and horror I was. I continued to stare, transfixed by what was happening when all of a sudden the doctor stopped torturing the man and looked up at me. He moved his mouth, but no words came out. He then crooked his finger motioning for me to come, and that was when I suddenly felt myself being pulled out of the room and the door slammed shut. I gave a small shout of surprise before I realized it had been Edward who had a hold of my arm.

He was about to ask me if I was alright when the lights in the hallway started to flicker on and off. We looked around in fearful confusion, both knowing that there was no electricity in this building, and that almost all the light bulbs were broken or gone. As abruptly as it started though, it disappeared and we were once more plunged into darkness.

I grabbed a hold of Edward's hand, a little overwhelmed by what had just happened.

"You okay Ali?" Edward asked shakily, and I gave a slow nod before answering, "Yes", just as shakily.

_Did we just see what I think we saw Edward? Did we really just witness a man being given electric shock therapy? Did that doctor see me?_ I thought to Edward, unable to voice the questions out loud.

"Yeah, we did," he choked out, giving my hand a squeeze, "and yes, he did." I looked at him for the first time since I had entered the room, and was concerned by his pained expression.

"What is it Edward?" I asked worriedly.

"I-I _heard _him," he whispered, staring at me in frightened bewilderment. I frowned, not understanding what he was saying.

"Heard who?" I asked in confusion, and he just responded by staring at me with wide eyes. I gasped when understanding hit me. "You-you heard the _doctor_?" I pressed, now feeling the same frightened bewilderment as him. Edward nodded his head, his eyes still wide.

_What was he thinking?_ I then asked, somewhat hesitantly, not sure if I really wanted to know.

Edward blinked before taking in a deep breath. Rubbing a hand over his face he then looked at me and told me, "It wasn't clear like hearing your thoughts or anything, but I did get a general gist. He was, well he was _enjoying_ what he was doing, and he wanted you to join him. I think he mistook you for a nurse or something…I don't know," he finished, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't believe this," he then admitted, and I rubbed his back as I heard the fear in his tone. "I was scared too," I confessed, and my brother graced me with a small, appreciative smile. I knew he would never say out loud that he had been afraid, but I knew he had been, just like me.

We stood together for a few more seconds before I asked Edward if we should just head to room 313 and finish this ghost hunt. I no longer felt the excitement I had only minutes ago. I had gotten the proof I had sought, and I was suddenly aching to be in Jasper's arms at home.

"No, we have to finish this," Edward responded firmly, a determined glint in his eye. "If we leave now Emmett will never let me live it down," he explained at my raised eyebrow. I gave a snort and rolled my eyes.

_Boys and their pride_, I scoffed. _Alright, let's finish this_. Edward gave me a grateful smile before leading the way to the infamous room 313. I gave a small sigh before picking up the dropped camera and following him.

We reached the cursed room, exchanged encouraging glances before Edward reached out and opened the door. I was prepared for anything at this moment, so I was a bit disappointed when we opened the door to an empty room. We exchanged glances once more before slowly making our way in.

"I guess I'll take some photos," Edward announced, and I just shrugged before suggesting we try and EVP session when he finished. He quickly snapped several photos before taking out the small voice recorder I had given him.

"What should I ask," my brother asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Is there anyone in this room who would like to communicate with us?" I asked. Pause. "Are you the sobbing woman we heard earlier?" Pause. "Edward, are you here with us?" Pause.

"Why did you murder those nurses?" Edward then asked. Pause. "Are the nurses he killed still here?" Pause.

_Let's stop and see if we got anything_, I told Edward and he nodded his head in agreement. He quickly rewound the tape before pressing play. The first two questions passed with no response. It wasn't until the third question that things started to get…scary.

"Edward, are you here with us?

Screaming could suddenly be heard, the screaming of two terrified women. I threw Edward a horrified look. We weren't hearing what I thought we were hearing were we?

"Please! Please Edward, calm down!" a frightened woman pleaded before screaming out in agony. I heard Edward gasp as he no doubt realized what I had. We just heard Edward murder one of the nurses.

"Noooo! Nancy! Oh God, Nancy!" wailed the other nurse.

In the background you could dimly hear Edward ask, "Why did you murder those nurses?"

"You killed my wife!" a new male voice roared. "You killed my beautiful wife, now I'll kill you!" More yelling and pleading was heard before the second nurse gave out an agonized screech, signifying that she too had been killed. I flinched at the noise, somehow feeling sick to my stomach even though I knew that was impossible.

We then began to hear maniacal laughter so loudly we could not even hear Edward's final question. The man laughing was clearly deranged and distraught, and it was such a horrible noise I could not stand to hear another second of it.

"Turn it off!" I then yelled, and Edward hastily complied, but the maniacal laughter did not stop. In fact, it only got louder, echoing all over the room. I moved towards Edward, grabbing onto his arm in fear when we both noticed red slash marks beginning to appear on all the walls. Not even a second went by before I realized that it was blood, human blood that was being sprayed all over the walls. I heard as Edward's breaths began to quicken and I knew that he was feeling as terrified as I was. It was only when a spray of blood landed on us that we were shaken out of our terrified shock into running out the door.

"Time to go!" Edward shouted as he took hold of my hand and made for the stairwell. We had just burst through the door when we crashed into Jasper and Rosalie who were racing down the stairs. There was a lot of screaming, yelling, and cursing until Jasper suddenly roared authoritatively, "QUIET!"

We were all shocked into silence and that was when I got a good look at my beloved. He was covered in soot and he smelled as though he'd been near a fire, but that was impossible. Jasper looked at me and widened his eyes in alarm. I panicked, wondering what it was he saw when he worriedly asked, "Why are you covered in blood Alice? What happened?"

"Blood?" I sputtered in shock before looking down at myself. There were small blood splatters on my clothes and hands, and as I felt my face I was shocked to find blood on their as well. Looking at Edward, I noticed he too had blood splatters all over his body. I began to shake as I realized that what we had witnessed had really happened.

"Alice?" Jasper questioned, his concern beginning to turn into panic.

"I-I don't know Jasper, it-it was Edward! No, not _our_ Edward you idiot!" I screamed when he turned to glare at our brother. Jazzy turned back to me in shock as I only ever insulted him when I was in extreme distress.

"It was the murderer in room 313," Edward answered hoarsely, a haunted expression crossing his face. Jasper looked confused and ready to ask more questions, but I placed a restraining hand on his arm to keep him silent. I didn't want to talk about what happened, not yet.

"Enough about us, what the hell happened to you too? Why do you look as though you've been near fire?" he asked, laying a hesitant hand on Rose's shoulder as she looked completely shell-shocked.

Rose jumped a little at his touch before grabbing onto his hand. "The whole room burst into flame," she told us, "and there were people screaming in agony. We tried to escape, but the door wouldn't open, and when it finally did, we turned to look in the room and it was completely normal once more." She shuddered, and I didn't need to be an empath to feel her horror and shock. It was an unbelievable tale, but so was ours.

"I tried to radio ya guys for help, but I got no response," Jasper added. "Didn't ya hear me?"

"No," I responded faintly, "we never heard anything." I looked at Jazz and Rose in sudden concern. They had been calling for help and none of us had heard them. Fire could kill us. I began to feel completely guilty and awful. Nobody would've come here if I hadn't insisted.

"I'm so sorry guys, this was such a _stupid_ idea! I should've never given Emmett the push. I'm so, so sorry! I had no idea that things would turn out so badly," I began to sob before Jasper took me into his arms.

"Nobody blames you darlin'," he soothed me with his southern drawl. "Of course you couldn'ta known what was goin' ta happen here. It's not yer fault, and _nobody_ is gonna blame you," he said, and I smiled weakly as he tried to give Edward and Rose threatening looks. It would've worked if his face hadn't reflected the obvious confusion and fear we were all feeling.

"I don't blame you Alice," Edward said, and Rose gave a nod of agreement.

"Can we please just get Emmett and Bella and leave this God forsaken place?" Rosalie begged, and we all gave ready nods. Yeah, I was more than ready to leave.

"I'll try and radio them," Edward told us as he picked up his radio. "Bella, Emmett, can you hear me?" he asked, and we waited several moments for an answer before exchanging worried glances. "Bella, Emmett, can you please pick up! We need to leave this place right now. This is not a joke. Please pick up!" he shouted, his worry clear in his tone.

"God, these radios are worthless!" Rosalie raged as she threw her arms in the air. "Forget these stupid machines and let's just go and get them ourselves. We know where they are!" she yelled, and she began to descend the stairs, the rest of us quickly following.

Edward and Rose's movements were near frantic, and I knew it was because they were worried for their mates. Emmett and Bella had gone into what was reportedly the most haunted location, and if our experiences were anything to go by I shuddered to think what my oldest brother and youngest sister were going through.

**A/N: **Hurray! Another chapter finished. Next chapter is obviously Emmett and Bella's experiences. What horrors will they face? Reviews greatly welcomed and appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, enough said.

_Thoughts spoken to or heard by Edward will be italicized_

__**A/N:** Hey there everybody! Your reviews totally rock! So surprised by everyone who thinks this story is scary, I didn't think it would be! Without further ado, here is Bella and Emmett's adventure in the underground tunnel, bwahahaha!

**Chapter 5: Demon**

**Bella's POV:**

I withheld an irritated sigh as Emmett dragged me all over the first floor for the fifth time tonight as we looked for the blasted entrance to the underground tunnel. I was certain this place was just something made up by kids at school to scare Emmett, but he refused to believe that.

"Emmett, seriously, this tunnel probably doesn't even exist!" I exclaimed exasperatedly, forcing him to stop. "I mean, how would any of the kids know anything about this tunnel if it's supposedly bricked over? And why would it have been bricked over in the first place?" I questioned logically.

It seemed Emmett didn't want to hear logic as he waved his hands impatiently at my question. "Of course it exists Bella! In fact," he stated with a wide, cheshire grin, "I'm pretty sure we're standing right in front of it."

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"Look," he told me, flipping me around so that I was staring at the wall behind me. I was about to roll my eyes and question him more when I finally noticed what he was trying to show me. There was a clear outline of a door in brick wall so obvious that I wondered how we had missed it. Before I could point this curiosity out to Emmett, he startled me by barreling headfirst into the wall and through it.

"Emmett, jeez!" I yelled in surprise. "Could you be any more destructive?" I watched as he picked himself up off the floor, chuckling softly as he brushed himself off.

"That was awesome," he said before looking up and motioning for me to join him. "Come on Bella, we got a demon to hunt down," he announced so excitedly that I wondered about his mental state before realizing that he was Emmett and no explanation was needed. I withheld a sigh before descending into the dark and creepy tunnel with him.

"Oh God," I stated, covering my nose and mouth, "it smells like rotting bodies down here."

"Cool, huh?" Emmett asked, and I just gave him a disgusted look. "Aww, lighten up little sis and try and have some fun!" he told me with a slightly pleading look. "I really want this to be a Halloween we'll never forget."

I heaved a sigh at the puppy-dog eyes he was giving me. "Alright big bro," I answered with a small grin. "I'll videotape while you do your thing."

"Awesome!" he crowed as he pulled me in for a quick bear hug. It was a good thing I didn't need to breathe anymore because he sure put his full strength behind those hugs.

"Let's do this!" he shouted, pumping a fist into the air as he began to march confidently down the tunnel. I followed much less confidently as an uneasy feeling was beginning to flow through me. We shouldn't be here this feeling told me, but I roughly pushed it away. I was just being a chicken. The whole thing with the little ghost girl had seriously put me on edge. I had never really thought about the existence of ghosts, but I had meant what I told Edward. If vampires and werewolves, supposed mythical creatures could exist, then why couldn't ghosts?

Although, while I believed that I seriously hadn't believed that we would actually experience anything tonight. The footsteps had been creepy enough, but add in the ball and the voice recording and that was a whole new level of weird, even for vampires.

As we continued down the tunnel my uneasy feeling only began to increase. I didn't like it down here at all. While I could see perfectly fine, I still found this place dark. I seriously hoped to God that the rumors of a portal or demons weren't true. I wasn't sure how much more of this stuff I could handle.

"Emmett," I decided to ask, "What do you think of all that's happened so far? Doesn't it scare you?"

"What?!" he asked disbelievingly. "Pfft! Yeah right, nothing scares Emmett Cullen! I think it's totally awesome what we've seen and heard. I really wasn't expecting to have anything happen when we came here, but now that it has I'm totally psyched!"

"Oh," I answered quietly, ashamed of the bit of fear I felt.

"You're not scared are you?" he then asked as he stopped and looked at me, and I was extremely glad that he didn't have a teasing or outraged tone.

"Of course not," I immediately responded, "I'm just a little weirded out, I guess."

"Hey," Emmett remarked as he wrapped an arm around me, "there's no need to be afraid or anything. Ghosts can't hurt us, and even if they could, I would protect you cuz nobody hurts my baby sis, you got that?"

I gave my brother a grateful smile, glad to be witnessing his softer side. "Sorry Em, I know I'm being ridiculous."

"Nah," he replied with an easy grin, "it's alright to be a little freaked out. I'll admit, I'm also a little, and I mean maybe the _tiniest_ bit freaked out, but isn't that what we're here for?"

I gave a small laugh, relieved that even Emmett was finding all this a little weird.

"Now, if you tell anyone what I just told you, I will deny it for all eternity, _and_ I will tease you mercilessly about your sex life, or should I say lack of sex life with Eddie boy, you got me?" he asked me in a dead serious voice.

"Oh yeah, I got you," I responded, stifling a laugh. Boys and their pride, I thought.

"Alright then, we've stalled long enough Bella. Let's get this ghost show started," Emmett said as he once more began to travel down the tunnel. The words had barely left his mouth when we were suddenly surrounded by the sound of a sobbing woman. The sound echoed all up and down the tunnel, so it was impossible to tell which direction it was coming from.

Emmett was wildly turning his head up and down the tunnel before putting his ear against the right side of the wall. "I-I think it's coming from the wall," he told me, his face a mask of confusion. I furrowed my brow before putting my ear to the wall as well.

"I think you're right," I agreed, not understanding how that was possible. It was obvious we were not dealing with someone alive, so I wondered morbidly whether this sobbing woman had been buried in the wall, or perhaps she had been stuffed in the walls, the bricks being built around her dying body. Wow, do I have a sick mind or what I thought as I shuddered.

"It's stopped," Emmett announced, and I nodded my head as I too had noticed.

"Come on, let's keep walking," he then said as he grabbed my hand, "and be sure to have that camera rolling."

"Got it boss," I responded sarcastically as I turned on the camera and set it to record. As we walked Emmett began to shout out questions and challenges to the resident spirits.

"If there are any ghosts or demons down here I ask that you come forward!" he shouted. "Give us a sign of your presence!"

I waited tensely to see if something would happen, letting out a small sigh when after several minutes this tunnel was as quiet as before. Emmett, however, had the opposite reaction.

"Come on! I'm speaking now to whatever entity has supposedly pushed people and pulled their hair! I dare you to do that now, or are you not as badass as you think you are?" he yelled with a cocky, devil may care attitude.

I winced at his challenges, hoping he didn't anger whatever was down here.

"I knew it! I knew it!" he shouted boisterously. "You're afraid of big bad vampire Emmett, aren't you? Yeah, that's right! You're afraid because you know you can't hurt me! Hahahaha!" he began to laugh uproariously before letting out a shocked yell as his hands flew to his lower back.

"Shit!" he cried out before hurriedly lifting up the back of his shirt. "What the hell," he muttered before giving me a wide-eyed stare.

I hurriedly made my way over to see what had him looking so shell-shocked, and gave a gasp of surprise when I saw three long scratch marks on his lower back. What the hell indeed, I thought as I tried to grasp this.

"So much for ghosts not being able to harm us," I remarked in a quiet, fearful tone. What in the world could harm a vampire like this? I didn't even know we could receive scratches like this, I thought in bewilderment, my mind racing to understand.

Emmett dropped the hem of his shirt, his brow furrowed, and I could tell his mind was attempting to understand this as much as I was, and he was coming up as empty handed. There was no rational explanation for this. There was no way it was an accident because nothing in here could've caused that kind of harm. In fact, up until this moment, I thought it was only other vampires and werewolves that could cause us harm.

Emmett finally turned around and I was surprised to see how angry he was. "Alright, who did this?!" he roared angrily. "Show yourself you bastard! Show yourself and fight me like a man!"

"Emmett!" I cried, "Emmett, stop! This isn't going to help!" I grabbed his arm, but he shook me off as he began to race further into the tunnel.

"Emmett!" I screamed in fear and frustration before giving a low growl and chasing after him.

"Show yourself!" he continued to yell out as he began to throw crushing punches into the walls around us.

"Emmett you idiot, _stop this_—Arrghh!" I screamed, clutching my right arm. It burned and I knew before looking that I too would not be sporting three long scratch marks.

"Bella, oh God, are you alright?" Emmett questioned me in concern as he tenderly grasped my arm and gazed at the scratches.

"I'm fine," I choked out, wincing at the pain. Emmett let go of my arm and let loose a ferocious snarl.

"You _fucking_ _bastard!_" he raged. "How dare you hurt my baby sister! If you weren't dead already, I swear I'd kill you!"

"Jesus Christ Emmett, you're only making things"—I began to shout before I was cut off by a loud growl that did not come from my brother or I. It was a growl unlike any I had ever heard, more terrible and evil than anything I had ever heard any vampire or werewolf emit. This growl tore through me, sending chills all up and down my spine. Fear tore through me, and I wanted nothing more than to leave this place right away.

Emmett immediately let loose a terrifying growl of his own, but it had nothing on whatever entity had produced the previous growl. I made my way over towards Emmett when I was abruptly lifted off my feet and thrown into a wall.

"_Bella_!" I heard Emmett scream anxiously as he rushed over to me, but right before he reached me he too was lifted and flung into the opposite wall.

"Oomff!" he cried before quickly lifting himself out of the hole and coming to my aid. "Are you okay Bella? Oh God, I am so so sorry! This is all my fault!" he cried, extreme worry and fear on his face and in his tone.

"I-I, yeah, I'm fine," I told him. The shove hadn't hurt at all. It was the fact that something that I couldn't see had the power to harm us that was terrifying me.

"Please Emmett, can we just go?" I pleaded, looking at my brother with wide eyes.

"Of course, we're leaving right now," he reassured me as he picked me up.

"Emmett, I can walk," I protested, but he ignored me as he began to run full speed towards the entrance. "Emmett, put me down right now, I'm _alright_!" I shouted, and he reluctantly obliged before taking my hand and pulling me along.

I nearly jumped right back into his arms though when a deep, cruel voice from out of nowhere shouted, "Time to die!"

"Ignore it," Emmett choked out, but the voice was immediately followed by evil laughter that cut right through me.

"You are never going to leave!" it shouted once more, and Emmett yelled "SHUT UP!" before urging me to run even faster. We continued to run, the evil laughter following us with every step when I suddenly realized that we should've already reached the entrance by now.

"Emmett, where is the door?" I screamed, and he just shook his head as he continued to run. The laughter had stopped by now, but I didn't feel any relief.

"Emmett, where is the door?!" I screamed once more, tears beginning to slide down my face. "We should've reached it ages ago! It wasn't this far away!" Emmett stopped running at this moment, head turning wildly in every direction, his eyes revealing the panic he was feeling.

"Maybe-Maybe we went the wrong way," he tried to rationalize, but he and I both knew that wasn't what happened. "It's probably just a little bit further," he then hedged. "We must've not paid attention to how far we came in."

I nodded my head even though we both knew that didn't happen either, but at this point I preferred thinking that than the possibility that we were stuck down here with no way out.

"Let's keep going," I said before freezing at the sound of footsteps from behind us. I felt as Emmett's grip tightened on my hand as we both turned around. My eyes widened in horror and I stifled down a terrified scream as I watched what was calmly walking towards us. It wasn't a man, vampire, or ghost. It was a black shadowy figure in the shape of a human with glowing red eyes and a manic smile full of razor sharp teeth.

"You stay away from us!" Emmett growled defensively as he protectively stood in front of me. The demon, because that's what it must've been just continued to smile as it slowly walked towards us.

"I'm warning you, you come any closer and I'll rip you to shreds!" Emmett threatened bravely, although the higher pitch in his tone gave away his fear.

The demon gave a low throaty chuckle as it cocked its head to the side, as though it were amused by Emmett's threatening gestures. At this point I decided it would be best for Emmett and I to just run for it because there was no way he was taking on this-this _creature_ and winning.

"Emmett, it's time to go," I whispered as I tugged at his arm. Emmett quickly glanced at me before glancing back at the demon. Glancing back at me he then nodded his head before grabbing my hand and beginning to sprint down the hallway as far away from the black shadow as possible.

We were running for several seconds when I began to get the feeling that we were being followed. Glancing back, I didn't see anything, but I just knew that we were being followed as the scent of death and fire were stronger than ever.

"Where the fuck is the door?!" Emmett bellowed suddenly, and I snapped my head back towards the front, my previous panic over the missing door resurfacing. Oh no, oh no, oh no! There was no way we could be stuck down here with this thing! There was no way a door could freaking _disappear_! Right as I was really beginning to panic though, I caught a glimpse of metal.

"There it is!" I shouted, my voice thick with relief, "But how did it close?" I then asked.

"Who the hell cares?" Emmett shouted, "We're about to bust our way out of here!" And that was exactly what we did. Ignoring the sudden screaming going on all around us we both burst through the door and the new built brick wall. Quickly slamming the door shut we continued to run until we reached the front entryway.

Breathing heavily from the stress and fear of the situation, I let go of Emmett's hand as I desperately tried to wrap my mind around what had just occurred. Looking towards my brother, I saw that he was as shell-shocked as I was. In fact, I could see he was even trembling slightly as he too tried to comprehend what we had just witnessed.

"The door was closed and bricked over," I finally stated, and Emmett looked at me with a stony expression before giving a jerky nod.

"I know," he responded hoarsely. "Look, we need to find the others and,"—but before he had time to finish that sentence, 'the others' could be seen bursting out of the stairwell.

"Edward!" I yelled in relief and I went to throw myself into his arms, but before I did I stopped as I noticed the blood.

"Bella!" he cried as I asked, "Why are you splattered with—with _human_ blood?"

"Em, are you alright?" I heard Rosalie ask, and I concernedly turned to look at my big bear of a brother who was still wearing a stony expression.

"Bella, what happened to you arm?" Edward asked in alarm, and I glanced at the scratch marks on my arm as I debated on what to tell him. Would he believe me? He must've correctly read my expression for he told me, "Trust me, I'll believe anything you tell me." I searched his expression and I felt my anxiety lift as I noted the truth in his eyes. What had he experienced? Why did he and Alice have blood splatters on them, and why were Rosalie and Jasper's clothes singed and their bodies covered in black soot?

"It was a demon," Emmett finally spoke as he pulled Rose into his arms. "We were in the tunnel when we were attacked. We tried to escape, but the door was closed and bricked over," he explained in a dull tone.

"What d'ya mean the door was closed and bricked over?" Jasper asked as he worriedly glanced between the two of us.

"We were trying to get away from the demon, but no matter how far we ran we couldn't find the door, and when we did it was closed. Emmett broke through the brick and door when we went in, but we had to break through both _again_ when we left," I told him hollowly.

"Look, we can all stand here and try to understand what happened or we can leave and do it in the safety of our own home," Alice suddenly announced, and we all exchanged quick glances before nodding our heads.

"Let's go home," I agreed and we all we were about to walk towards the door when we began to hear sobbing. I immediately froze, noting the others doing the same.

"Oh no," Rose whispered, and I couldn't help but agree. Everything went to hell for us after we heard the sobbing woman.

"Ignore it," Emmett abruptly told us as he pulled Rose towards the front door. Before he could reach it though his way was blocked by the figure of a woman in a white hospital gown. She had long black hair and deathly pale skin. The woman was looking towards the floor with her hands covering her face as she made heart-wrenching sobs.

I looked over towards Edward and my siblings to see what they were making of this. Their eyes were all wide and horrified. Turning back towards the sobbing woman, I took a deep breath before deciding to take a step towards her.

"A-are you alright?" I asked in a small, hesitant voice, and Edwards quickly grabbed onto my arm to keep me from going any further. The woman stopped sobbing at my words, and I noticed that everyone else had stopped breathing. The tension was thick in the air as we all waited to see what she would do.

"Do y-you n-need any h-help?" I then stuttered. The woman stood there for a few more seconds before slowly lifting her head; and that was when we all let out terrified screams, because the woman had no eyes and no nose. She had only a mouth that was currently wide open and letting out a mournful wail that cut straight through me.

"LET'S GO!" Emmett shouted, and although we had to run right past the sobbing woman to get to the front door, we did it. Bursting out the front door we ran past the car and into the woods.

"What about your car Emmett?" Jasper questioned as we raced towards our home.

"I'm not stopping 'till we get home, so if you want to go back for it, then be my guest Jazzy boy!" Emmett yelled in response.

No more words were exchanged after that, not even when we finally reached our home. We were all on auto-pilot at this point as we walked inside and sat ourselves in the living room. I was numb with shock at this point, my mind racing over everything that I had seen, heard, and felt, and judging by the expressions of everyone else, I knew they too were experiencing the same things I was.

"Happy Halloween," Emmett finally muttered, and a few weak chuckles were let loose as we all nodded our heads. Emmett wanted to give us a Halloween we would never forget, and I have to say that he sure delivered. No matter how many more years I was alive, I knew for sure that this Halloween would _never_ be forgotten by any of us.

**A/N:** So...what'd you think? I am considering adding another chapter with carlisle and esme coming to the hospital, but I'm not sure how it'll turn out. I'm currently writing it, but I'm not sure what to write, so for now, this is the end. I thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you all have a HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

As always, PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, enough said.

_Thoughts spoken to or heard by Edward will be italicized_

**A/N:** Alright, so I know Halloweens over, but I know some of you wanted me to write more, so I did. In fact, I wrote two more chapters, so I hope enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Questions**

**Carlisle's POV:**

We pulled up to the house, frowning in confusion and concern when we saw no lights on in the house and noticed that Emmett's car was gone. "So much for staying home and watching movies," Esme mumbled as I gave a sigh.

"I knew they were up to something," I told her as we walked into the house. I was just beginning to wonder what trouble they could've gotten into when I was shocked to see all six of them sitting quietly in the living room.

I immediately became aware of the tense atmosphere, which put me on edge. Things only got worse when I smelled smoke and human blood…_old_ human blood?

The lights flicked on illuminating the room and the kids, and my eyes widened at the shocking sight. For some unfathomable reason it seemed they had not noticed our arrival nor the lights turning on. They were all wearing expressions of complete astonishment and confusion. Emmett and Bella looked alright, but Jasper and Rosalie's faces and arms were covered in black soot revealing that they had been close to fire. More worrisome in my opinion were Edward and Alice who had small blood splatters across their face and clothes. Speaking of clothes, they were all wearing identical black outfits, and upon closer inspection I saw our family crest on the front of them.

"What in God's name is going on here?" Esme finally exclaimed, her face a mask of worry. The children jumped at her words, Emmett, Alice and Bella even giving small shouts of surprise as they all whipped their heads towards us. Their expressions were full of fear and anxiety until they finally realized who we were.

Shouts of Mom, Dad, Pops, and Mommy were given before I found my arms full with Bella who was shaking like a leaf. I immediately tried to console her, but not knowing why she was so upset I was unsure of what to say. Looking over at my wife I noted she was in the same predicament with Alice. Turning back towards my other children I looked each one of them in the eye waiting for an explanation to be given. I gritted my teeth at their continued silence, beginning to become angry. It was obvious that something had scared them, and I could not help but think that this was some foolish prank gone wrong.

"It wasn't a prank," Edward protested, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, then would somebody please explain what happened to you all? You told us you were going to be watching scary movies—did you cause this?" I suddenly questioned Jasper, thinking he may have played with everyone's emotions to enhance their movie-going experience. It wouldn't be the first time.

Jasper, however, looked startled by my accusation. "What do you mean—Oh, no, of course not!" he responded somewhat angrily. "D'ya really think I would do something like this to everybody?" I looked him in the eyes, and seeing the honest truth in them I gave him an apologetic look.

"I apologize Jasper, I am just trying to understand," I explained.

"It wasn't Jasper's fault," Alice told me, "it was my fault." I stared at her in disbelief before Emmett chimed in saying, "Don't be ridiculous Alice! We all know it's _me_ who is at fault!"

"It wasn't any of your faults!" Bella then shouted before either Esme or I could respond. "Neither one of you knew what was going to happen, so _stop_ blaming yourselves, it isn't helping!"

Emmett and Alice looked ready to argue, but Esme covered Alice's mouth while holding up a hand to keep Emmett from speaking. "Why don't you start by explaining what exactly went on while we were gone, and then we can decide who is at fault," she suggested calmly.

I expected immediate agreement and an explanation at Esme's words, but I was met with sudden silence. The children exchanged glances with one another, Rose and Jasper immediately shaking their heads at Emmett as they gave him imploring looks. Edward looked undecided, and Bella was just boring her eyes into Edward's. I wondered if she was mentally communicating with him or not. Right when I was going to demand an explanation, Emmett gave a sigh as he looked over at Alice. The others followed his gaze, and I knew they were waiting to see what her visions would tell her.

"We have to tell them," she declared after a few moments, and that was when pandemonium broke loose. They all began to speak at once, their voices getting louder as they tried to make themselves understood and heard.

"We went on a ghost hunting trip"—

"Meyers Sanatorium"—

"It actually threw me into a wall!"—

"There was a fire and we couldn't escape!"—

"It actually _threw_ me into a wall!"—

"Mad doctor and I actually _heard_ his thoughts!"—

"It actually _threw me into a wall_!"—

"Blood got on my clothes!"—

"It actually THREWme into a WALL!—

"Demon, an actual demon, and it scratched me!"—

"It actually THREW ME INTO A WALL!"—

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" the kids suddenly yelled at my big bear who immediately responded by snapping, "Well _excuse me_ for being a little FREAKED OUT! It's not every day a _fucking_ _DEMON_ SHOVES ME INTO A WALL!"

Demon? What in the world? I thought in shock. Sharing a look with my wife, I noticed that she too was surprised by what she was hearing.

"Alright, alright!" I shouted as I stood in between all the kids. "I need all of you to take some deep breaths and to calm down right now." When they had complied and no longer looked ready to tear into each other I looked at Emmett.

"Each one of you will get your chance to speak, but right now I want Emmett to explain, because I get the feeling whatever happened was your idea," I told him, and he gazed back at me guiltily before giving a short nod.

"How about we all sit down," Esme stated, and awkward glances were exchanged before everyone made towards the couches. It was then that I noticed the back of Emmett's shirt. The first thing I noticed were the big white letters that spelled out Cullen Paranormal Society. I stifled a groan as pieces of the puzzle were beginning to fall in place. They had gone ghost hunting, and had somehow managed to terrify one another.

I ran a hand through my hair before then taking notice of the rip marks on the bottom of Emmett's shirt. It looked as though he had been scratched by some animal. Frowning, I quickly made my way over towards him. Gripping him by the shoulder to stop him from walking, I ignored his startled questioning as I lifted his shirt.

"What happened?" I asked sharply as I took in the three long scratch marks on his lower back. Immediately pulling away, Emmett held up a hand to stop me from asking further questions before saying, "I'll explain shortly Pops, but if you really want to know what happened I'll have to ask you and Mom to allow us all to explain without asking questions. When we're finished you can check us over and ask anything you want, but it's gonna be hard enough to recount our experiences without you two interrupting, alright?" he asked seriously.

I exchanged a surprised look with Esme before we both nodded in understanding. I was seriously starting to become worried. Emmett was never serious, and for him to be acting in such a mature manner, I knew whatever had happened had been no joke. Sitting down in the love seat, I gave my children my undivided attention as I waited for them to speak.

And speak they did.

Emmett started things off by explaining the idea for the ghost hunting trip to Meyer's Sanatorium. He then told us of all the ghost lore he had heard from kids at school. Rosalie picked things up from here as she recounted all they had experienced upon arriving at the hospital. She told us about the running footsteps, the ball, and a little ghost girl named Judy.

Jasper was the next to speak, and he recounted his and Rosalie's experiences on the fifth floor. He told us about feeling the pain of a tuberculosis patient, and then seeing the ghost of a doctor. He paused before taking a shaky breath and telling us about the fire, the burning bodies, and being trapped in the room. I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from asking questions at this point, and I had to grip Esme's hand to keep myself from rushing over to check both my children over for burns.

"We finally broke through, and when we turned around the room looked as it had when we had first walked in. There was no fire, no bodies, no screamin. There wasn't even the scent of fire," Jasper explained with wide eyes. "We high-tailed it after that, meetin' up with Alice and Edward before lookin' for Emmett and Bella."

Alice began to speak at the point, recalling how she had walked into a room to see a doctor torturing a patient with electric shock therapy. I could hear the disgust and fear in her voice as she described the scene.

"Edward actually heard his thoughts," she said, and everyone looked over at my bronze-haired boy who was also sporting a grim look. He took a breath before explaining the sadistic pleasure the doctor received from what he had been doing, and how he had wanted Alice to join him. Pausing for a moment, he then talked about entering room 313 and the EVP they had captured. I was surprised when I watched him pull out the voice recorder and press play.

I listened in stunned disbelief to the recording, feeling as Esme moved her hand up to grip my arm as she scooted closer to me.

When the tape finished, Edward then described the maniacal laughter he and Alice heard followed by the slashes of blood that began to appear on the walls.

"We were too shocked by what was happening to move, but when the blood splattered on us, I grabbed Alice and we ran for it. We crashed into Jasper and Rosalie before heading to look for Bella and Emmett," he said.

Emmett took up the tale at this point, and I listened with growing unease to his account. He challenged the demon, got him and Bella scratched and then shoved into walls. They were threatened by a disembodied voice, and as they tried to leave the tunnel they could no longer find the door. That was when things got really scary as they found themselves being followed by a black shadowy figure with red eyes and razor sharp teeth.

"I threatened it, but when all it did was laugh at me we decided to run for it. We finally found the door, and after crashing through it we found that something had closed and bricked it over once more," he stated, a bewildered look crossing his face.

"We met up with the others at this point," Bella mentioned, "and right as we were starting to leave, our way was blocked by a sobbing woman. She-she had no eyes, and no nose, only a mouth, a mouth that let out a terrible scream," she recalled with a shudder. "We stormed out at that point and didn't stop running until we reached home."

Silence once more reigned as Esme and I contemplated all that they had told us. My initial reaction was to dismiss what they had told us as some kind of childish attempt to scare us, but one look at the shock and fear in all of their eyes, and I knew this was no prank.

"You believe us, right?" Bella asked as she looked at me with nervous eyes.

"Mom, Pops, I swear this is no joke," Emmett asserted with an imploring look.

"We wouldn't lie about something like this," Edward added, as he stared at me pleadingly.

"We believe you," Esme announced, and I immediately nodded my head in agreement. Relieved sighs were heard all around.

My mind was racing at this point, attempting to understand or make sense of what had happened to them, but I came up with nothing. I had never thought much about the existence of ghosts, but I also had never discounted their existence. I had grown up believing in demons, but once I had been turned I had figured the demons in the stories I had heard were nothing more than vampires and werewolves.

Shaking my head I decided to dwell on these thoughts another day before setting about checking my children over for injuries. Starting with Emmett and Bella, I examined their scratches before cleaning and bandaging them. I hoped to God they would heal. Looking over Rosalie and Jasper next, I was relieved to note that they had suffered no burns. Alice and Edward were next, and I was once more relieved to note that they too were uninjured.

"Why don't you all go get showered and into clean clothes," Esme suggested as she gave each of our children a motherly hug. They mumbled their agreements before beginning to traipse up the stairs. Jasper stayed behind, Alice waiting half-way up the stairs for him.

"What is it darling?" Esme asked as she began to wipe off some of the soot from his face.

"Mama," he complained lightly as he pulled away in embarrassment. Looking towards me he then said, "I just felt ya should know that we left behind the three camcorders we were filming with along with Emmett's jeep, and well, none of us plan ta go back for them."

"You want us to go get them for you," I remarked, and his eyes widened as he shook his head.

"No!" he exclaimed, a sentiment shared by his siblings apparently as shouts of 'No' were heard from all over the house. Pounding footsteps were then heard before my entire brood was crowded on the stairways giving us looks of horror.

"There is no way you guys are going in there," Emmett said.

"Forget the cameras, no one will ever find them anyways," Rosalie added.

"Yeah, it's too dangerous," Edward told us as Bella said, "We don't want you guys getting hurt."

"Well, what exactly is on that footage?" Esme questioned in concern. "Did you mention vampires or show off any of our abilities?"

The children grew silent for a moment before a few guilty looks were exchanged.

"We cannot leave those cameras there," I told them. "What happens if a human finds any of them and watches them? If you will not go get them, then I will," I declared as I made my way towards the front door.

"Woah, woah there Pops!" Emmett shouted as he ran towards me.

"Let's not be makin' any hasty decisions now," Jasper spoke as he barred my way.

"Haven't you heard anything we've said?" Alice asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, I have, but we cannot leave those cameras there," I argued, ignoring their disbelieving looks.

"Hate to say it Pops, but you done lost your mind," Emmett declared with a shake of his head.

"And _I_ hate to say it, but I agree with Emmett," Edward remarked.

I gazed at each one of them, a flicker of fear flashing inside of me. I had listened to their stories, and I had believed them, but there was also a part of me that believed or maybe hoped that they were mistaken, or that this was all some sort of joke. I knew that couldn't be though as there was no way they would have allowed any of themselves to be harmed for a joke. There was also the fact that I was very good at telling when the kids were lying to me, and I detected no hint of deceit from any of them. There was no way they could have faked the fear their eyes shown.

"Don't go Dad, please," Bella begged as she gazed at me in concern.

I sighed before looking over at Esme. She glanced at the children before looking up at me. "I agree with the children Carlisle, you shouldn't go inside," she advised.

I deliberated for a few seconds when Jasper piped in and said, "The cameras are on the third and fifth floor, and in the tunnel. There were no signs of humans in any of those places, so I don't believe that there'll be a problem."

"Besides," Emmett added in a dry tone, "I'm sure the tunnel is closed and bricked over by now."

"Very well," I conceded somewhat reluctantly, "But I am going to retrieve your jeep Emmett. It seems like you caused a bit of damage inside, and we don't need anyone connecting the damage with our family."

The kids exchanged looks, and I barely resisted rolling my eyes when they turned towards me and Emmett said, "Alright Pops, you can go."

"Why thank you, son," I responded sarcastically, "I am so glad I have your permission."

I watched as Esme stifled a laugh while Emmett gave me a sheepish look.

"Keys," I demanded as I held out my hand. He promptly handed them over, and I once more made my way out the door.

"You are all to stay here," I heard my wife order the children; "I am going with your father."

I smiled as Esme grabbed my hand before we both took off for the infamous Meyers Sanatorium.

**A/N:** So, this was originally going to contain the parent's adventure, but it turned out too long so I decided to add another chapter. Hope you enjoyed, and as always, PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, enough said.

_Thoughts spoken to or heard by Edward will be italicized_

**Chapter 7: Trapped**

**Esme's POV:**

"Do you believe everything they told us really happened?" I asked my husband as we ran through the forest.

"Yes," he responded in a grim tone. "I don't want to, but the looks in their eyes told me they were telling the truth."

"It is obvious they truly believe what they experienced was real, but do you think that perhaps they may have been mistaken or fooled by something?" I pressed.

"Is that what you believe, or is it what you _want_ to believe?" he asked back with a wry grin.

"It's what I want to believe," I answered back with a sigh.

"Me as well," he agreed with a humorless chuckle. "I would love to think they had just fallen for some kind of prank or whatnot, but I can understand one or two of them falling for something like that, but not all of them. If it'd been humans playing a joke on them, they would've known immediately, especially with Edward and Alice's abilities, not to mention they would have heard and smelled the humans."

"Yes," I agreed with a nod, "And I don't think it was any of the children playing pranks on each other either. Emmett and Bella's wounds were real, and I know Edward would never have gone along with something that would have caused her harm."

"Exactly," Carlisle said, "and thinking along those lines, I don't believe they are pulling a prank on us either. The fear was too real, and I could never see anyone but the boys trying to pull this kind of joke. Besides," he added with a small grin, "Bella still cannot lie to us convincingly, so whatever happened was real to her."

I gave a snort of amusement at that thought before frowning. If the children were telling the truth, then that meant ghosts and demons were real, and that they could harm us. Fear grabbed hold of me at this point, and I suddenly didn't want to get anywhere near this hospital. It was just my luck, that right as these thoughts crossed my mind we arrived at the wretched place.

I stared at the dismal building, giving a gasp of surprise when I saw the face of a woman staring out from the fourth floor.

"What is it?" Carlisle immediately questioned, and I began to point towards the building when all of a sudden the woman disappeared.

"Esme?" Carlisle called in concern, and I gave a small shake of my head. It must have been my imagination. "It's nothing dear," I responded.

Carlisle looked unconvinced, but did not press the matter.

"Come on," I told him, "There's Emmett's car. Let's get in and go." I began to make my way towards the jeep, only to pause and turn around when I noticed my husband was not following. Instead, he was staring at the brick building with narrowed eyes.

"Carlisle!" I called, and he looked over at me. "I am going in Esme," he declared, and I looked at him as though he were mad. "I am going to go in and see if I can find those video-cameras." I stared into his eyes, and I knew that was only part of the reason. Carlisle was the most curious man I knew, so I should have known that despite what the children had told us, he would want to explore this damned building for himself.

"Absolutely not Carlisle!" I exclaimed angrily. "Don't think I do not realize why you really want to go in there!"

"Esme," he argued, "It is not like that. Jasper told us where all the cameras were, so I am simply going to go in and retrieve them. I will not dawdle. I will be in and out before you know it."

"Carlisle, please," I begged, running up and grabbing his arm to stop him. He just sighed as he placed a hand over mine.

"Do not worry, my dear," he soothed, "I will be perfectly fine." And with that he began to make his way towards the front entrance. I gave a low growl of frustration, cursing my husband for being so damn stupid before reluctantly deciding I could not let him go in alone. He obviously was not thinking clearly, so I was going with him to make sure he did not waste any time.

"Darn you Carlisle Cullen, I am coming with you!" I yelled as I raced over towards him. He looked at me in surprise before saying, "No Esme, you do not have to."

"Save your words, you great buffoon," I hissed somewhat angrily, "I am going along to make sure you do not come up with any more idiotic ideas. I swear to God Emmett is rubbing off on you because if I didn't know any better I would think you were a teenage boy right now, not a full grown man."

Carlisle stared at me with an affronted expression for several moments before placing a hand on his heart. "Ouch Esme, you have wounded me deeply," he said with thinly veiled amusement.

I rolled my eyes before motioning for him to take the lead. He gave me a charming grin before walking up the steps. He turned the knob to open the door only to find that it was locked. "That's odd," he mused out loud, "Bella said they broke this door down."

"Then how is it locked?" I asked. "Perhaps an officer or someone came by after they left," but even as I said that I knew it was not true as the only scents lingering in the air were that of my children.

Carlisle's eyes narrowed before he forcefully shoved the doors open. We both walked in slowly, and I rapidly flicked my eyes around the entryway in nervous anticipation.

"This place is awfully depressing," I murmured as I took in the dismal surroundings.

My husband gave a noise of agreement before making his way towards the staircase. "Do you want to split up? I can take the, uh, the…," he trailed off as I gave him a fierce glare.

"Right," he responded as he shifted uncomfortably. "My apologies, my dear, of course we will stick together."

I shook my head in disbelief as I made my way up the stairs. Split up? Honestly, it was as though my husband had lost all sense. "We will go to the third floor, then fifth, and then the underground tunnel," I announced. "There will be no exploring, no attempting to contact anything, and no dawdling. We find those blasted camcorders and we leave, understood?" I questioned sternly.

"Yes Esme, I understand," Carlisle replied, and I smiled at the exasperation in his tone. I turned around to tease him, but before the words could leave my mouth I was startled by the laughter of a child. I immediately directed my gaze to where it had come from and gasped when I saw a little girl. She looked to be about six years old with long brown, curly hair and a frilly little dress. Her face had a mischievous look to it as she held up a small hand to stifle another giggle. This vision lasted only a few seconds before it suddenly disappeared.

I turned back towards my husband to see him staring at me with wide eyes. "Did you just"—

"Yes," I answered breathlessly. "It was Judy, the little girl Rosalie told us about." I could not believe it. I could not believe we had actually _seen_ a ghost. Any doubts I had concerning my children's experiences vanished in an instant.

"Let's continue on dear," Carlisle advised as he gently tugged on my arm. I absentmindedly nodded my head as I trailed up the stairs behind him, my mind still abuzz with what I had just witnessed.

We reached the third floor in no time at all, and when we stepped out into the hallway my nerves came back full force. I had been oddly fascinated by the ghost girl, but Edward and Alice's experiences on this floor had been anything but pleasant. I just hoped we would find the camcorder before anything—

"They're back…Vampires…We should say hello…."

I sucked in a breath at these whispered words as I turned my head to all sides looking for who had spoken them. I pressed up against Carlisle when I saw no one, fear beginning to build up in me.

"It's alright Esme," he soothed as he took one of my hands in his and began to lead me down the hallway. We knew the camcorder had been dropped in room 313 so we quickly made our way over to the room, pausing a moment before opening the door.

"Ah, here it is," Carlisle announced as he stepped into the empty room. I stood at the doorway anxiously surveying the surroundings, hoping beyond hope that nothing would happen. My husband on the other hand seemed completely unconcerned as he casually walked in and picked up the fallen camcorder. He stood for a few seconds examining them before frowning.

"It's been crushed," he mused out loud with a frown "It's completely useless."

"Alice or Edward could have accidently stepped on it as they were running out of the room," I suggested, and Carlisle nodded his head even though he still looked unsure.

"Let's move on Carlisle," I then told him, and he stuffed the cameras in the backpack we had brought before making his way over. He gave me a reassuring grin before taking my hand and leading me back to the stairwell. We made it up the stairs and to the fifth floor with no problems, but that only increased my anxiety. I had a feeling that something big was about to happen, something that neither one of us was going to enjoy.

"Carlisle, stop," I suddenly said as I grabbed hold of his arm.

"What is it Esme?" he questioned as he gazed at me with curious eyes.

"Let's leave," I said. "Something is not right here, I can feel it. Let's just leave the cameras and go home."

"Esme," he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Please Carlisle," I begged, looking at him with earnest eyes. He stared right back, and I nearly let out a yell of relief when he gave a reluctant nod.

"Alright dear, we'll leave," he sighed as he gave one last longing look down the hallway. I wondered at his expression before deciding to ask him about it later.

I quickly made my way back into the stairwell, waiting for my husband to catch up when the door slammed shut. I let out a gasp of surprise before trying to open it, but it would not budge.

"Carlisle!" I called, forcefully squashing down the panic that was welling up inside of me.

"Esme!" I heard him yell back, and I let out a small sigh of relief that he was alright.

"The door will not open Esme," he declared, and I responded that I too could not open the door.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him, anxiously peering all around me as though I would see another exit for him.

"I will find another way out," Carlisle answered confidently, although I could hear a bit of doubt in his voice. "You should leave Esme," he then advised. "I will meet you when I get out."

"Absolutely not Carlisle!" I snapped back angrily. "I am not leaving this building without you. This door should not be able to withstand our strength for long." I jumped as I heard several bangs on the door before haring a humorless chuckle.

"I'm afraid I do not agree with you on that point, my dear," Carlisle spoke wryly. "This door seems to hold up against my strength quite well."

I gave a hiss of distress before trying myself to break open the door. Nothing, not even a dent or a scratch. This was impossible!

"Listen Esme, please just leave this place. I do not want you getting hurt or trapped in here. I will be just fine," he assured me, and I groaned out loud.

"There must be another staircase on the other side," I then told him. "I will meet you there, understood?" I asked him in a no-nonsense tone.

There was a moment of silence, and I could just imagine the exasperated expression my husband must've been sporting before he said, "Very well, I will meet you there. See you soon, my love."

"See you soon," I responded. "And Carlisle, _please_ be careful," I nearly begged.

"I will," he promptly replied before saying, "And the same to you. Now get going."

"Alright, I love you, and I'm leaving now," I told him before reluctantly making my way down the stairs as fast as I could. I raced across the entranceway to the other side of the compound in no time flat looking for the other stairwell, only to find that there wasn't one.

Oh no, I thought in extreme worry. How the hell will Carlisle get out of there? I continued to search for several more minutes before I was shocked by the sound of a sobbing woman. I froze in fear as I recalled that everything went to hell for my children after they heard this sobbing woman. God, I knew this had been a stupid idea! I should have dragged my foolish husband home instead of indulging him in his insatiable curiosity.

I was just beginning to wonder what horrors I would face when I turned around and realized that the hallway I had just ran down was no longer there. What in the world? I thought in shock as I slowly walked down this 'new' hallway. I did not recognize anything. My mind raced as I tried to comprehend this, but my increasing fear was inhibiting my thought process. There were no windows here, and I could not even see the end of this hallway. I had no idea where I was anymore.

Okay, calm down Esme, I scolded myself. There is no need to panic. This hospital is not so large. Just keep running and you will eventually find your way back to the front entrance. I took a deep breath, feeling somewhat reassured. Setting off at a full spring I raced around looking for anything that seemed familiar and sniffing to see if I could locate my scent or that of my children.

I was near tears at this point, not understanding how this had happened. This hospital was not large enough for me to have gotten so lost. There was no plausible explanation for what had happened. I took a few more deep breaths to help calm myself down, closing my eyes as I leaned against a wall.

Just stay calm Esme. Everything will be alright. Carlisle will find a way out and you will both leave this cursed place. You will then make your husband rue the day he was born for having subjected you to this, and ground those children of yours for the rest of eternity for ever believing that entering this sanatorium was a good idea. I took a few more deep breaths before opening my eyes.

I gave a strangled gasp at the sight before me. The little girl, Judy was standing before me with a kind smile on her young face. "Follow me," she said before beginning to run down where I had just come from. I didn't even think before taking off after her. I tried to catch up to her, but no matter how fast I ran, she was always faster. We had been running for several minutes when I finally began to recognize where we were. I didn't know how it had happened, but we were standing right outside the stairwell Carlisle and I had originally gone up on.

I let out a huge sigh of relief, and was about to thank Judy when someone burst out of the stairwell. I let out a startled scream before I realized it was my husband.

**Carlisle's POV:**

_30 minutes before_

I heard as my wife walked down the stairs before taking a huge breath and turning around. I had not told Esme or the children, but I had been here before back when it was still an operating hospital. A human doctor who I had grown quite fond of, Dr. George Reynolds had been brought here after contracting tuberculosis. It had been against my better judgment, but I had checked up on him while he had been here. I had stayed for him for several days until one day the entire floor caught fire. George, along with most the other patients and staff did not make it out alive.

Anyways, I knew from that visit that the only way off this floor was through this one stairwell. There was an elevator, but without power it was essentially useless. I gritted my teeth slightly before deciding it would not hurt to check. I had not been here since 1939, so for all I knew they could have added another stairwell since then.

Quickly making my way down the hallway, I paused at the first door on my right. This had been the room George had been in. I thought about stepping inside before shaking my head. I had to find a way out. This was not a sight-seeing tour.

With that thought in mind I decided to head to the far side of the hallway and look for the camera and camcorder Rosalie and Jasper had left behind. I found the cameras in one of the last rooms on the left. Taking a calming breath I stepped into the room and quickly picked up the cameras, only to frown once more when I found that these too had been destroyed; however, instead of being crushed, these had been burned. A chill ran through me as I realized the danger my two children had been in. Thank God they had gotten out unharmed. I stuffed the cameras inside my backpack and stepped outside the room.

It was at that point that I was startled by the sobbing of a woman. It lasted for several seconds before it turned into a terrified scream that abruptly cut off. The silence that followed was thickening, and I tensed as I was hit with the strong feeling that something bad was about to happen.

No sooner had I thought that when I caught the scent of fire and burning flesh. I wrinkled my noise as I forcefully shoved away the fear that was building up inside of me. Now was not the time to panic, I chided myself.

Beginning to move a little faster I quickly reached the other end of the hallway, only to discover what I already knew-a dead end. I uttered a small curse before running a hand through my hair. Now what? I asked myself. Esme was probably freaking out at this point since she no doubt had found out what I already knew. I should probably just head back to the stairwell and hope the door will open this time.

"Are you lost?" a voice called out, and I whirled around to find no one there.

"Whose there?" I called out futilely, unsurprised when I received no response. Giving a growl of frustration I began heading back towards the stairs when I saw a dark figure standing in my way. I froze as I took in this…_creature's_ features, or lack of. It was a black figure in the shape of a human with red eyes…_Shit!_ This was the demon Emmett and Bella had encountered in the underground tunnel. What the hell was it doing up here?

The demon stared at me with an expressionless face, and I did the best I could to show no fear.

"What do you want?" I called out bravely, shivering when all it did was smile back at me in a menacing manner before beginning to walk towards me.

I let out a loud growl as I bared my teeth. "Keep your distance you wretched beast before I send you back to hell!" I roared as I fought against the instinct to run.

The demon let out an evil laugh that cut right through me before I was all of a sudden lifted off my feet and thrown forty feet into the end of the hallway I had just come from. I lay there in stunned surprise for a couple of seconds before lifting myself out of the wall. The demon was still laughing as it made its way down towards me, and I suddenly decided to listen to my instincts and make a run for it. The only problem was, I was at a dead end hallway—wait what?

I stared in shock as I suddenly realized there was an entire hallway that I had not noticed earlier. How in God's name was that possible? I stared back at the grinning demon before deciding I didn't really care where it had come from before beginning to run. It didn't matter how far or how quickly I ran because I could tell the demon was not far behind. Fear coursed through me as I tried to figure a way out of here, but this place had suddenly turned into a maze. I knew I should have already made an entire circle of this floor, but no matter how much I ran I never ran into a place I had been before. This was impossible though as I knew this floor was not that large. Even if they had added to it since the last time I had been here, it would still have been physically impossible for there to have been this many hallways.

"Carlisle," a voice whispered, and I nearly jumped out of my skin thinking it was the demon speaking.

"Follow me Carlisle, follow me," the same voice called out a little louder, and my mouth fell open in complete shock when Dr. George Reynolds was suddenly standing before me. Half of his body looked burnt, but he had a knowing grin on his face as he motioned for me to follow him. Numbly, I decided not to question what was happening. As long as it got me away from the demon I was happy to follow anyone and anything. I ran after George for several minutes, astounded at how I could never catch up to him when I found myself back at the stairwell.

My heart leapt as I reached it, and I let out a yell of happiness when I opened it without a problem. I was about to give George my eternal thanks when I felt a burning hand grab onto my arm. Letting out a hiss of pain I stared in horror at the demon holding onto me.

"_STAY!_," it growled out in a menacing tone. I did the best I could to get him off of me, but every time I touched this beast it was as though I were hitting fire. The arm he had a hold of was burning, and I gave a loud snarl as I futilely tried to pull my arm out of its grasp.

"Let me go!" I yelled angrily, but all it did was tighten its grasp. I let out a gasp as the burning increased and began to move up my arm and towards my chest. Falling to my knees I groaned as I felt myself losing strength. This could not be happening! Fight back Carlisle! Fight back I roared in my head.

Oh God, please help me I begged over and over as the pain increased. I was just preparing to use my remaining energy to lash out at this beast once more when I suddenly felt the pain vanish and my strength return. Letting out sharp breath I looked up to see George and a bunch of other patients and doctors standing between me and the beast. What the bloody hell…

"Go Carlisle, we will hold him off," George ordered as he turned to me, and I gave him a grateful look before rushing into the stairwell and down the stairs. Bursting out of the door, I was beyond relieved to see my unharmed wife standing there.

"Carlisle, thank God!" she yelled in relief as she threw herself into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her tightly before letting go and pulling her towards the exit.

"We have to go," I told her, "Right now!" She did not argue, only followed silently as we made it to the entrance and burst out the door. Pulling out Emmett's key I had that car started in no time before I peeled out of here. I drove as fast as the car would go towards home, my mind racing with everything that had happened.

"Carlisle, what happened to your arm?" I heard my wife ask in deep concern, but I only shook my head at her. I was not ready to speak. She gave me a worried look but remained silent the rest of the way home.

**Emmett's POV:**

I was waiting in the garage when my parents screeched to a halt in front of me. One look at their faces and I knew they'd gone inside. They quickly exited my car, and I stared in horror at the terrible burn mark on my father's arm.

"Shit Pops, what the hell happened?" I asked concernedly, my wife and siblings all huddling around our parents. Pops just shook his head at me, a look of shock on his face as I walked over towards him. Edward, Jasper, and Alice were with Mom, doing their best to comfort her as she too looked to be in a state of shock.

"Let's get them inside," I announced, and Rose and Bella helped me pull Pops inside as the others guided Mom in. We sat them both down, allowing them a few minutes of silence before I decided to speak.

"You went in, didn't you?" I asked them, and Mom glanced at Pops before looking at me and nodding.

"Your father wanted to go in," she informed us somewhat angrily, and I watched as my father lowered his head in guilt before looking at her.

"I am so sorry Esme," he apologized. "I just, I needed to go in there once more." We all gave him looks of confusion at these words.

"What do you mean once more?" Esme asked. "You've been at this hospital before?"

Pops closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them. Gazing at each one of us, he nodded his head. "Yes, I visited a patient in this hospital back in 1939. I was there the day the fifth floor caught fire and killed all those people," he explained, and I stared at him in surprise.

"Who were you visiting?" Edward asked, and Carlisle flicked his eyes towards him as he answered, "Dr. George Reynolds." Edward's eyes widened in surprise, and I got the feeling Pops was having a silent conversation with him as Edward's eyes softened and he gave an understanding nod.

"What happened to you guys?" Alice asked, and I didn't need to be Jasper to feel the increase in nervous energy. We were all tense, wanting yet not wanting to know what our parents had experienced.

Mom was the first to speak, and we all listened in shock as she told us of how the ghost girl Judy had helped her out.

We turned towards Pops at this time to hear his story, and he gave a grimace before launching into his tale. By the end of it, every one of us had our mouths opened in disbelief.

"So your friend George saved you?" Bella asked in awe, and Carlisle nodded his head.

"Jeez Pops, I think we can all agree you had the worst experience," I murmured, and he gave a short humorless laugh. Mom gave his hand a comforting squeeze before running a hand through his hair. Pops let out a sigh before looking her in the eye. They had a silent conversation before Mom stood up and gave us all a stern glare.

"Alright everyone, it is time to listen up," she declared, and we all exchanged wary glances before giving her our undivided attention.

"New family rule," she announced, "Under no circumstances is anyone in this family to ever partake in any paranormal investigation _ever_ again, am I understood?"

We all quickly voiced our understanding, all too happy to agree with this rule. There were many family rules that I couldn't help but break, but this would not be one of them. I had set out to find evidence of ghosts, and boy had I found it. I had never been more upset at being proved right in my life.

We all feel silent at this point, each one lost in his or her own thoughts, contemplating everything that had happened to them on this night. I had set out to give us all an unforgettable Halloween and boy had I succeeded. I gave a small snort. What was I going to do to top this next year?

**A/N: **So, it's finally over! Not too happy with how it turned out, but oh well. Hope I haven't disappointed any of you too badly, and I hope you all had a wonderful Halloween! I sure did!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
